Une âme en péril
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Murdoch Mysteries Fanfiction. Mr et Mrs Murdoch vivent heureux, jusqu'au jour où une mystérieuse jeune fille arrive brusquement dans leur vie. Quelques mois après la fin de la saison 7. Classée T pour le moment, par rapport au début.
1. Mr& Mrs Murdoch

_Voila une nouvelle fiction inspirée par quelques passages du dernier épisode de la saison 07, c'est plus ou moins une suite logique. (enfin tout dépend de ce qu'on appelle logique...) Nous sommes quelques mois plus tard. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, pour le moment aucune idée de la longueur. Mais je vous poste déjà deux chapitres ;) bonne lecture_

_Julia R. _

* * *

« Une âme en péril »

Titre : Une âme en péril

Auteur : Julia R.

Catégorie: Drama/Romance

Personnages : Principalement Julia Ogden, William Murdoch.

Résumé : Murdoch Mysteries Fanfiction. Mr et Mme Murdoch vivent heureux, jusqu'au jour où une mystérieuse jeune femme vient troubler leur bonheur. Quelques mois après la fin de la saison 7.

Disclaimer : La série Murdoch Mysteries ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire.

* * *

1. Mr. & Mrs. Murdoch

La nuit tombait sur Toronto. En ce mois d'avril, les jours commençaient enfin à se réchauffer un peu. L'hiver avait été long, gris, froid. Il avait été éprouvant pour un bon nombre de personnes. Pour le Docteur Ogden, il avait été doux et agréable pourtant. Elle avait eu le bonheur de rentrer chez elle le soir pour y trouver un bon feu de cheminée dans son salon. Elle avait été obligée d'appeler l'asile à plusieurs reprises pour signaler son absence à cause de la neige et sitôt le téléphone raccroché, elle avait rejoins l'homme qui se trouvait à l'attendre sur leur canapé Elle se blottissait alors confortable contre lui, fermant les yeux en sentant son souffle se perdre dans ses cheveux et une main se balader tendrement sur sa cuisse. Oui, le Docteur Julia Ogden devait admettre que depuis quelques mois, elle se plongeait bien moins souvent dans le travail, depuis ce jour là, celui de son mariage, depuis Noël dernier. Le jour où elle était devenue madame Murdoch.

La jeune femme descendit du fiacre qui l'avait conduis jusqu'au poste de police numéro quatre. Elle s'en approcha d'un pas léger, contournant le bâtiment pour s'engouffrer dans la petite cour qui se trouvait à l'arrière, avant de passer la porte en bois donnant sur un long et étroit couloir. Elle arriva sur le plateau central et y jeta un bref regard pour se diriger aussitôt vers le bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch, son époux. Elle donna deux brefs coups à la porte et jeta un regard à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, elle croisa le regard de William qui lui sourit et lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle s'exécuta dans la seconde et referma la porte derrière elle sans même quitter le regard de l'Inspecteur.

-Madame Murdoch, dit-il d'une voix grave en avançant vers elle, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite?

-J'ai bien peur de venir vous voir pour déposer un plainte Inspecteur, dit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

-Il va falloir voir un agent pour cela.

-Je pensais que vous étiez le mieux qualifié, dit-elle amoureusement en glissant ses mains sur son torse pour venir les faire échouer dans sa nuque, mais si vous n'êtes pas prêt à me recevoir...

-Je t'écoute, murmura William sur ses lèvres en l'encerclant de ses bras.

-C'est mon époux, il me délaisse ces derniers temps. Il dit qu'il a beaucoup de travail, mais je me sens seule...tellement seule.

William ne répondit pas et doucement la jeune femme s'empara de sa lèvre qu'elle prit entre ses dents quelques instants.

-Julia, pas ici, grommela William pourtant dans grande conviction en fermant les yeux.

Elle ne répondit pas et continua sa torture, laissant une main s'aventurer sur son torse, son ventre et sa ceinture, venant prendre possession de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il perdit pied doucement et il n'eut le temps que de venir gouter sa langue qu'un coup fut donné à sa porte et que celle-ci ne s'ouvre dans la foulée. Le couple se sépara aussitôt. Julia étouffa un petit rire, William un raclement de gorge mais tout deux ne pouvaient dissimuler la rougeur qui gagnait leurs joues à ce moment là.

-Oui George? Fit le plus innocemment du monde l'Inspecteur.

-Je suis navré de vous déranger mais, nous devons aller en ville Monsieur. Un meurtre.

-J'arrive.

Aussitôt George acquiesça et quitta la pièce sans se retourner, sans même vouloir demander quoique se soit, après-tout, il n'avait rien à demander, tout avait été très clair.

-Je pense que tu rentreras tard, soupira Julia alors que William prenait déjà son chapeau.

-Ne m'attends pas.

-Je le ferai.

-Julia...

Elle s'approcha de lui et glissa une fois encore ses bras autour de sa taille avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je t'attendrai, j'ai besoin de t'avoir auprès de moi William. Alors qu'importe l'heure, rentre à la maison et rejoins-moi.

-Très bien, acquiesça le jeune homme avant de venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime William, fais attention à toi.

Il acquiesça et quitta la pièce sans se retourner laissant son épouse au centre du bureau, frustrée de n'avoir pu, une fois encore, passer un moment intime avec lui.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	2. D'Orient en Occident

2. D'Orient en Occident.

Il rentrait tard ce soir là, et il était épuisé. L'horreur à laquelle il avait assisté dans cette maison à la périphérie de la ville l'avait chamboulé. C'était son métier, il ne pouvait s'en extraire, mais jamais il ne pouvait oublier les victimes sauvagement assassinées comme il en avait été le cas ce soir là. Il avait ainsi hâte de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer un peu. Il trouva la maison calme et endormie, tout était éteint si ce n'était le salon. Il enleva son manteau, sa veste et son chapeau et s'y dirigea aussitôt. Toute la tension qu'il avait éprouvé ce soir là vola en éclats lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. William ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement en avançant vers elle, vers ce canapé sur lequel elle était allongée, endormie, un livre posé sur son ventre, une couverture la recouvrant jusqu'à la poitrine. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le rebords. Il laissa une main glisser sur son front, écartant délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui s'y était échouée. Julia bougea un peu, et le sourire de William s'étira un peu plus. Il ne put réfréner cette irrésistible envie de venir l'embrasser et il le fit délicatement, déposant un tendre baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-William, tu es rentré.

Il croisa son regard et lui sourit.

-Je suis là, allons nous coucher.

Elle acquiesça et se redressa doucement, puis, elle se leva et ils regagnèrent leur chambre main dans la main en silence.

* * *

Ils mirent quelques minutes à se changer et se préparer pour la nuit. Lorsque William termina sa prière, assis sur le bord du lit, les mains liées devant lui et simplement vêtu de son pantalon et de son t-shirt, il soupira profondément. Il ne fallut quelques courtes secondes avant qu'il ne sente son épouse se presser contre lui dans son dos. Julia glissa ses doigts dans sa nuque et son souffle contre son oreille.

-Quelque chose te tracasse chéri?

-Le meurtre de ce soir, répondit William sans la regarder.

-Tu veux m'en parler?

-Non, non je...ça ira mieux demain.

-William, murmura Julia en lui prenant tendrement le menton pour plonger son regard dans le sien, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas?

-Je le sais, mais ce soir, je veux juste être avec mon épouse, ça évitera qu'elle aille voir un Inspecteur de police pour se plaindre de ma conduite.

-Tu sais très bien que je plaisantais William, lança Julia en riant doucement, ton travail prend beaucoup de ton temps et je le comprends.

-Mais tu as raison, ces derniers temps je t'ai négligé et je m'en excuse.

-Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner, lança Julia en souriant, en revanche si tu veux essayer de le faire j'ai peut être une idée.

-Ah oui?

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu et s'embrassèrent quelques instants.

-Allonge-toi, ordonna doucement la jeune femme en s'éloignant.

William s'exécuta dans la seconde et Julia se pencha sur lui à nouveau pour lui retirer son t-shirt.

-Retourne-toi, murmura-t-elle.

-Que je...

-Allez William, dit-elle en riant, ais confiance en moi.

ll soupira et le fit, calant un oreiller sous les bras. Il sentit alors la jeune femme se mettre à califourchon sur lui et ses mains caressèrent son dos. Une mèche de ses cheveux défaits tomba sur son omoplate et il sentit son souffle au creux de son oreille.

-J'ai entendu dire que ces massages pouvaient détendre et j'ai trouvé un livre fort intéressant venant d'Orient.

-De quoi parle ce livre? Grommela William en se laissant aller aux caresses de la jeune femme.

-Oh, il n'y as pas beaucoup de texte, surtout des images. Je ne crois pas que se soit le genre de lecture que tu apprécie.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, savourant simplement cet instant. Il savait depuis longtemps que son épouse avait des doigts de fée et qu'elle était capable de l'emmener vers des cieux exquis rien que par son touché, mais ce qu'elle fit ce soir là était bien différent. Elle arrivait à lui faire tout oublier et au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, il se détendit. Alors qu'il crut tomber dans un doux songe, les mains de Julia cessèrent leurs mouvements. Il sentit ses lèvres effleurer sa peau, sa langue glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale, son corps vint buter contre le sien, sa poitrine se pressa contre ses omoplates. Une seconde après, elle déposa de brûlants baisers sous son oreille et ses mains voyagèrent sur son torse et sur son ventre. Il sentit ses doigts ouvrir sa ceinture et ses mains s'aventurer dans son pantalon.

-Cela fait partie de cette nouvelle technique venue d'Orient? Grommela William avant d'étouffer un soupir de satisfaction.

-Entre autre, soupira Julia au creux de son oreille, mais si tu te retournais je pourrai peut être t'en montrer davantage.

William sourit timidement et se redressa un peu pour se mettre sur le dos, Julia toujours assise au-dessus de lui. Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire complice et l'instant d'après la jeune femme retira sa chemise de nuit qu'elle laissa tomber au sol. Il la regarda avec intérêt, chaque courbe, chaque contre-courbe de son corps nu. Ce corps qu'il connaissait dans les moindres détails aujourd'hui. Ses mains prirent le chemin de ses hanches sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, laissant un immense sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa quelques instants.

-Es-tu détendu à présent mon amour?

-Détendu n'est pas le mot que j'emploierai, répondit William sur ses lèvres avant de diriger une main de Julia vers l'endroit le plus sensible de son anatomie.

-En effet, soupira Julia de plaisir, tu n'es de loin pas détendu.

-J'espère que tu me feras lire ce livre chérie, grommela William avant de laisser glisser ses lèvres sur la poitrine de Julia, car il m'a l'air tout à fait fascinant.

Il la vit sourire et il ne résista plus une seconde de plus, l'embrassant avec fougue, laissant la passion qui l'habitait le gagner totalement, les emportant ainsi tout les deux dans un flot de sensations qui les maintenu éveillés une bonne partie de la nuit, leur faisant tout oublier. Tout, si ce n'était leur corps enroulés l'un autour de l'autre pendant de nombreuses minutes, de nombreuses minutes où leurs soupirs se mêlaient à l'unisson.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	3. Un jeudi comme un autre, ou presque

3. Un jeudi comme un autre, ou presque

_Trois semaine plus tard. _

Elle se réveillait doucement ce matin là. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, ses cheveux défaits étaient emmêlés tout autour d'elle et une mèche ondulait sur son épaule nue. Elle sentait la chaleur du soleil toucher sa joue et son éclat l'éblouir l'espace d'une seconde, puis, instinctivement, elle tenta de lui échapper en nichant son visage dans l'oreiller. Un parfum qu'elle connaissait bien l'entoura totalement. Une délicate caresse glissa sur sa peau. Elle sentit le drap l'effleurer dans un bruissement à peine audible et l'instant d'après un souffle tiède se perdit dans sa nuque. Elle y sentit un doux baiser et elle ne résista plus à l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir celui qui se trouvait penché au-dessus d'elle. Elle croisa son regard sombre aussitôt et elle lui sourit tendrement.

-Mais que vois-je? Mon époux est encore là, dans notre lit, alors que le soleil est déjà levé?

-Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de toi, grommela le jeune homme avant de caresser sa joue quelques instants, t'ais-je déjà dis que tu es superbe lorsque tu dors?

-Des centaines de fois, répondit-elle en riant.

-Et je compte bien te le dire encore des centaines d'autres.

Ils se sourirent et l'instant d'après échangèrent un long et langoureux baiser qu'ils durent briser pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Je crains que nous allons être en retard ce matin, soupira Julia en sentant William perdre ses baisers sur son cou.

-J'ai un jour de congé, grommela-t-il contre sa peau sans cesser sa torture, tu ne t'en souviens pas?

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude que tu prennes un jour de congé.

-Nous avons toute la journée pour rester là, dans ce lit, et continuer ce que nous avons commencé cette nuit.

-J'aimerai rester avec toi William, j'aimerai plus que tout au monde continuer ce que nous avons commencé, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui. Une tonne de…dossiers, soupira-t-elle en se cabrant de plaisir un instant.

Elle croisa le regard empli de désir de William et elle lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de reprendre la parole.

-Nous remettrons cela à ce soir.

-Tu rentreras probablement tard et pour ce que j'ai prévu…

-Je serai encore en forme pour toi.

-Je voulais que nous quittions la ville pour pique-niquer, Julia. Cela devait être une surprise.

-Oh, répondit simplement Julia, ce n'est que partie remise. Dimanche après la messe, qu'en dis-tu?

-Tu serais prête à venir avec moi à l'église? Lança William en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je crois qu'après mes actes de cette nuit, une confession sera nécessaire, répondit Julia en souriant timidement.

Ils échangèrent un regard et rirent doucement, puis, William se pencha vers son épouse pour l'embrasser une fois encore.

-Je dois vraiment me lever chéri.

Il déposa alors un dernier baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme et s'éloigna d'elle, se laissant tomber sur le dos sur le matelas. Julia poussa les draps et se leva, révélant son corps nu. William ne la quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde, regardant avec détails le moindre de ses mouvements alors qu'elle papillonnait dans la chambre pour rassembler ses vêtements. Il ne détacha pas ses yeux d'elle lorsqu'elle lui jeta un regard amoureux, disparaissant derrière la porte menant à la salle de bains d'un pas léger et aérien.

* * *

Le Docteur Ogden avait arpenté les couloirs de l'asile avec une mine détendue et confiante. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir beaucoup de travail ce jour là, elle savait qu'après la très courte et très mouvementée nuit qu'elle avait eu, la journée allait être éprouvante, et pourtant, elle était radieuse.

-Bonjour Docteur.

-Bonjour Annaëlle, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Lança-t-elle presque en chantant à la jeune femme qui se trouvait à son bureau d'infirmière dans le couloir devant le sien.

-Bien, malgré le fait que nous sommes un jeudi et que les jeudis sont toujours très chargés, avec les nouvelles arrivées, les départs, les familles…

-Oui les jeudis sont toujours un peu chargé. M'avez-vous fait parvenir les dossiers des nouveaux patients?

-Tout est sur votre bureau.

-Je vais me mettre au travail dans ce cas, à plus tard.

Elles échangèrent encore un sourire et Julia entra dans son bureau. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, retira son chapeau, son manteau et se dirigea vers le meuble au fond de la pièce. Après un bref soupir en voyant la pile de dossiers qui s'y trouvait, elle s'assit et prit le premier, prête à commencer une nouvelle journée de travail.

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps sur la ville lorsque le Docteur quitta des yeux l'encre noire posée sur les feuilles blanches. Elle referma un autre dossier et soupira profondément, fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Elle était épuisée et cette satanée migraine ne faisait que gagner en intensité. Elle savait qu'il aurait mieux fallut qu'elle se lève qu'elle rejoigne la pharmacie et qu'elle prenne un médicament pour la soulager. Mais elle n'avait pas eu la force de quitter sa chaise, depuis de longues et interminables minutes où elle était plongée dans son travail. Enfin, elle se saisit du dernier dossier. Elle lut rapidement ce qu'il se trouvait de noté sur la pochette brune.

_« Jane Doe » _

Julia fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment un dossier d'une personne inconnue pouvait se trouver sur son bureau sans qu'on ne lui ai informé auparavant, tout en dernier sur la pile de dossier et non à part. Elle commença sa lecture avec intérêt, découvrant une personnalité calme, réservée, discrète. Une jeune femme de quinze ans, sans aucune photographie, sans aucun objet personnel, sans aucun passé, souffrant d'un mal qui n'avait pas été diagnostiqué. Elle se trouvait à l'asile depuis trois jours, et depuis trois jours, elle n'avait prononcé aucun mot. Le Docteur Ogden était son dernier espoir. Julia ne trouva aucune photographie faite par un de ses collègues afin de l'identifier, aucune signature, juste des notes couchées sur le papiers décrivant le caractère de la jeune fille et l'endroit où elle avait été placée dans le bâtiment.

Ainsi la jeune femme termina rapidement sa lecture, car il y avait très peu de choses à dire sur ce cas mystérieux. Elle plaça le dossier sur un côté de son bureau. Une fois encore sa tête la cogna et elle se massa le front, juste au moment où son téléphone sonna et qu'elle sursauta en ouvrant les yeux.

-Docteur Julia Ogden.

_-Monsieur Murdoch, consentez-vous à prendre l'appel. _

-Oui, soupira Julia en levant les yeux au plafond.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre la voix de William retentir au bout du fil.

_-Si je me souviens bien tu n'es pas de garde ce soir. _

-William…

_-Il est tard Julia, comptes-tu rentrer venir te reposer un peu? _

-Je voulais terminer ce que j'avais à faire. Et c'est le cas depuis deux minutes. Je prends mes affaires et j'arrive.

_-Bien. A tout à l'heure. _

-A tout à l'heure.

Elle entendit son époux raccrocher et elle en fit autant. Elle soupira. Depuis leur mariage, et peut être depuis toujours, William veillait sur elle sans arrêt. Elle appréciait qu'il prenne tant à cœur son bien être, mais parfois elle devait avouer que cela la pesait un peu. C'était à elle de s'inquiéter pour lui, de trembler dès qu'un agent de police passait en pleine nuit pour qu'il se rende sur une scène de crime. C'était à elle d'être perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'il rentrait tard dans la nuit, ne sachant pas si il se trouvait en sécurité ou non. Elle, elle faisait un métier sans risque, il n'avait pas à tant s'inquiéter pour elle, mais cela, William ne le comprenait pas malgré toutes les fois ou elle avait tenté de lui expliquer.

* * *

Elle arriva chez eux et trouva la maison calme. Elle se dévêtue dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine dont elle voyait la lumière passer par le seuil de la porte. Aussitôt entrée, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. La table était mise pour deux, un repas se trouvait en son centre et William se tenait tout à côté en souriant.

-Tu dois avoir faim. Je parie que tu n'as pas mangé de la journée, je t'ai donc préparé ce dîner que tu vas t'empresser d'engloutir.

-Tu me connais beaucoup trop bien, soupira Julia en s'approchant de lui pour venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue, et toi je parie que tu es allé au poste de police malgré le fait que tu ne travaillais pas? Ajouta-t-elle en souriant timidement.

Il en fit autant et lui prit les mains pour venir y déposer un baiser sans quitter le regard de la jeune femme.

-Tu me connais tout aussi bien. Ca n'était pas aussi intéressant de rester ici sans toi.

-J'aurai tellement voulu rester avec toi.

-Comment était ta journée? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-J'ai eu du travail à n'en plus finir et je suis épuisée.

-Alors mangeons et ensuite nous irons nous coucher.

Julia acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la table et de prendre place. William en fit autant en face d'elle et ils mangèrent doucement pendant quelques minutes. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien avant de ranger, de se préparer pour la nuit et de se coucher l'un contre l'autre, étroitement enlacés.

-Et cette jeune fille t'intrigue? Lança William alors que Julia posait sa tête contre son torse.

-Oui, nous avons parfois des patients qui ont oublié tout de leur passé, mais rarement aussi jeune. Je ne sais pas quel collègue l'a accueillit, je n'ai pas de photographie permettant de l'identifier, ni même de nom. Je vais la rencontrer demain pour tenter de l'identifier et je te donnerai son portrait. Tu pourras peut être voir si une disparition a été signalée.

-Je le ferai. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu feras des miracles, comme toujours.

-Mmmh, grommela Julia.

William baissa alors les yeux vers elle et sourit tendrement. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, tendit un bras pour éteindre la lumière de chevet, puis il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme qui s'endormait déjà dans ses bras.

-Bonne nuit mon amour, dit-il au creux de son oreille.

-Nuit' liam, soupira la jeune femme dans un soupir à peine audible, t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit simplement le jeune homme en fermant les yeux à son tour.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	4. Rencontre

_Note: Après en avoir discuté avec une lectrice, il est apparu que la notion de "Jane Doe" ne soit pas forcément connue des lecteurs français. Jane Doe pour une femme ou John Doe pour un homme est un nom fictif que l'on attribu à une personne dont on ne connait pas l'identité. Cela revient à dire Mrs ou Mr X. Donc mon personnage inconnu est nommé Jane Doe puisqu'elle est inconnue, ce n'est pas son nom. Voila je m'excuse s'il y a eu une confusion, ça ne change pas fondamentalement l'histoire mais c'est vrai que ça peut prêter à confusion. ;) Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews_

_Julia R. _

* * *

4. Rencontre

Comme chaque vendredi, le Docteur Ogden effectuait sa visite quotidienne. Elle voyait ses patients, les anciens et les nouveaux. La journée s'écoulait de cette façon. Elle prenait une pile de dossier, séparant par secteur les visites à faire et elle commençait par celles du bâtiment central, puis, elle retournait à son bureau, inscrivait ses constatations, décidait du traitement ou de la démarche à suivre pour chacun avant de prendre une autre pile de dossier et d'en faire de même avec les suivants, et ce, pendant une bonne partie de la journée.

Lorsqu'elle prit le dernier paquet de dossier, il était déjà cinq heures de l'après-midi. Ces patients se trouvaient dans le bâtiment le plus éloigné et Julia en profita pour flâner un peu dans le grand parc, savourant l'air doux caresser sa peau. Elle effectua ses visites avec la même ferveur que toutes les autres avant de regagner son bureau une fois encore et d'y noter ses constatations. Elle soupira alors profondément et s'accorda une petite pause pour boire un thé, confortable assise dans son fauteuil. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle posa sa tasse vide sur la table que ses yeux se posèrent sur un dossier se trouvant seul, sur le bord de son bureau.

« Comment ais-je pu oublier ce dossier tout à l'heure, » pensa-t-elle en se levant pour le prendre.

Elle lut une fois encore ce qui se trouvait de noté sur la pochette et quitta le bureau d'un pas rapide. Elle traversa le parc une fois encore, mais dans l'autre direction, vers un bâtiment qu'elle n'avait que très peu fréquenté depuis son arrivée à l'asile. Elle se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, pourquoi la jeune fille avait été placée ici. Et puis, elle se souvenait que les chambres se faisaient de plus en plus rares au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient, l'asile se remplissait.

Elle entra dans le bâtiment et arpenta les couloirs déserts pour arriver devant une porte en bois sombre. Julia donna plusieurs coups, mais personne ne répondit. Alors, elle entra, ouvrant doucement la porte et jetant un regard dans la pièce. Une jeune fille se tenait devant la fenêtre, assise sur une chaise, lui tournant le dos. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, ses cheveux blonds étaient liés en une longue natte parfaite mais d'où quelques mèches rebelles s'échappaient. Julia ne vit que la pâleur de sa peau et ses pieds nus croisés sous la chaise. Elle approcha alors prudemment pour ne pas l'effrayer et elle resta à quelques mètres d'elle avant de prendre la parole.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, je suis le Docteur Julia Ogden. Je suis psychologue ici et je suis là pour te venir en aide.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas et Julia fit encore un pas de plus vers elle.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Je souhaite savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé, quel est ton nom pour ainsi pouvoir t'aider. Es-tu malade? Sais-tu qui tu es?

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse et décida ainsi de s'approcher d'elle un peu plus. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses mains liées sur ses genoux. Elle tenait fermement entre ses doigts longs et fins une chaine au bout de laquelle se balançait un petit médaillon qu'elle caressait doucement.

-Ce médaillon est à toi? Il est très beau, peut être est-ce un cadeau?

La jeune fille pourtant ne broncha pas et Julia soupira profondément en la regardant. Elle se mise alors à côté d'elle et l'examina avec détails. Elle fut frappée par sa beauté, telle une poupée de cire au nez droit, aux pommettes hautes, aux fines lèvres et à de grands yeux bleus. Sa peau était parfaite, sans la moindre trace de cicatrice, d'un rose presque blanc, lisse. Elle gardait inlassablement son regard au-dehors, sans siller, sans bouger d'un millimètre.

Le Docteur Ogden jeta un regard au dossier avant de prendre l'appareil photo qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.

-Voici un appareil photo, dit-elle doucement, je vais prendre un cliché de toi, afin que l'on puisse t'identifier. Peut être que ta famille te cherche et se demande où tu te trouves. Et si tu me dis ton nom je pourrais t'aider à les retrouver.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas et Julia continua.

-Bien, si tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom je le comprends, je t'appellerai Jane. Si tu as fuis ta famille parce qu'elle t'a fait du mal, je t'aiderai à t'en protéger, mais il faut que nous t'identifions. Regardes-moi Jane. S'il te plait.

Il se passa encore quelques secondes avant que celle-ci ne tourne doucement le visage vers elle et ne plonge son regard dans le sien. A cet instant, le cœur du Docteur Ogden manqua un battement. Elle avait eu l'impression que cette jeune fille, à cet instant précis pouvait lire en elle, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Elle ne bougea alors plus, ne pouvant quitter son regard. Elle prit l'appareil et fit la photo, puis, la jeune fille la quitta des yeux et regard par la fenêtre à nouveau. Sans un mot. Julia continua à la regarder quelques secondes, en silence.

-Je vais te laisser Jane, je reviendrai te voir demain.

Elle n'eut, encore une fois, pas de réponse et elle se dirigea vers la porte rapidement. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, puis, elle sortit, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle quitta le bâtiment, rejoignit son bureau, y nota son rapport et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Depuis deux jours elle était épuisée et rares étaient les moments qu'elle s'accordait pour souffler un peu. L'horloge dans le couloir sonna et aussitôt, elle se leva d'un bond. Six heures. Elle prit ses affaires, son appareil et quitta les lieux rapidement pour se rendre en ville, pour retrouver son époux avec qui elle avait rendez-vous quinze minutes plus tard.

* * *

La jeune femme emprunta la plateau central pour se rendre au bureau de son époux. Elle le vit en conversation avec l'Agent Crabtree et l'Inspecteur Brakenreid qui remarqua aussitôt sa présence lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'embrassure de la porte.

-Bonsoir Messieurs, dit-elle en souriant.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle et William ne pu s'empêcher de lui adresser un immense sourire.

-Docteur Ogden, lança Thomas, comment allez-vous?

-Bien Inspecteur, merci.

-Murdoch, nous remettrons cela à demain, je crois que votre épouse vous demande, grommela-t-il en se tournant vers William.

-Mais monsieur je n'avais pas terminé de…

-Oui, oui, ça ira, soupira Brakenreid en arrivant à la hauteur de Julia, Dieu merci vous êtes arrivé Docteur, je ne savais pas comment me débarrasser de lui. Bonne soirée, dit-il en souriant largement avant de s'éclipser.

Julia rit timidement et se dirigea vers William, échangeant un simple regard avec George qui lui sourit et quitta la pièce également. Le regardant partir, Julia ne remarqua pas William s'approcher d'elle et venir la prendre dans ses bras.

-Bonsoir, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un baiser.

-Bonsoir, soupira Julia, dis-moi William ne devrions-nous pas nous trouver au restaurant dans dix minutes?

-Si, répondit l'Inspecteur avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, mais tu es en retard.

-Ne me fais pas la morale car tu ne l'as même pas remarqué. Si je n'étais pas arrivée fort est à parié que tu aurais même oublié notre dîner.

-Touché, murmura William en lui adressant un tendre regard pour se faire pardonner.

Ils échangèrent un regard et se sourirent doucement avant de se séparer et que William ne prenne son manteau.

-Je t'ai apporté l'appareil pour la photo de la jeune fille que j'ai prise, lança Julia en posant l'objet sur la table au centre de la pièce, pourrais-tu la développer?

-Oui, bien sûr, allons dîner et je reviendrais le faire ensuite. Je suis de garde ce soir.

-Encore?

-J'en ai peur ma chérie.

La jeune femme soupira et s'accrocha alors au bras de William, pour quitter le bureau d'un même pas, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Le repas se déroula calmement. William évoquait la dernière affaire sur laquelle il travaillait et Julia lui toucha deux mots sur la mystérieuse jeune fille qu'elle avait rencontré ce jour là. Puis, lorsque le diner se termina et qu'ils quittèrent le restaurant, elle insista pour l'accompagner au poste de police. Ils mirent quelques minutes dans la chambre noire pour développer la photo. Retirés au fond du bureau, à l'abri des regards, prétextant n'être dérangés sur aucun prétexte afin de ne pas ruiner leur travail, ils avaient échangés quelques baisers passionnés et quelques chastes caresses.

-Le plateau central grouille de monde, murmura Julia en fermant les yeux alors que le souffle de son époux se perdait dans sa nuque, n'importe qui peut entrer William.

Mais celui-ci n'avait pas répondu, l'embrassant langoureusement une fois encore alors qu'elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à son cou avant qu'il ne se détache d'elle brusquement pour reprendre son travail.

Une fois celui-ci fait, ils rallumèrent la lumière et William fronça les sourcils en voyant ce qu'il se trouvait sur la photographie.

-Je crois que tu as arraché un bouton William, grommela Julia qui reboutonnait sa chemise à peine ouverte.

Il ne répondit pas et elle arriva à sa hauteur, regardant avec intérêt la photographie.

-Mais…comment est-ce…

-Il n'y a personne sur cette photographie chérie, lança l'Inspecteur en la regardant.

-Je le vois bien William ! Pourtant, elle se tenait bien en face de moi.

-Peut être tenais-tu mal le…

-Je sais utiliser un appareil tout de même, gronda Julia en lui lançant un regard noir, il a dû mal fonctionner.

-Julia.

-Je ne suis pas folle si c'est-ce que tu insinue ! S'emporta celle-ci.

-Je n'ai jamais dis cela, mais ce genre d'appareil n'est pas sûr à cent pout cent. Un éclat de lumière ou un problème de lentille aurait pu causer cet éclat lumineux.

Elle ne répondit pas et il lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de reprendre la parole tendrement.

-Tu es épuisée ces derniers jours et tu es sur les nerfs. Rentre à la maison.

Julia plongea son regard dans le sien avant de soupirer et d'accorder son attention à la photographie à nouveau.

-Je referai une autre photographie demain. Je vais rentrer, tu as raison je suis épuisée et j'ai une migraine insoutenable. Excuse-moi.

-C'est déjà oublié, répondit William en haussant les épaules, tu sais très bien que je t'aime bien trop pour t'en vouloir.

Elle lui sourit timidement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'ouvrir le rideau en velours et de le passer rapidement.

-Fais attention cette nuit, dit-elle simplement avant de prendre son manteau et son chapeau, je t'aime, ajouta-t-elle pour quitter le bureau sans même se retourner.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	5. Miracle

5. Miracle

Le Docteur Ogden avait eu deux jours éprouvants. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à l'asile et rares étaient les minutes qu'elle prenait pour se reposer. Les patients ne manquaient pas, le printemps était toujours synonyme de beaucoup de travail. Les corps autant que le moral souffraient des longs et froids hivers canadiens. Et c'était souvent aux premiers beaux jours que les pensées étaient les plus sombres. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué lorsqu'elle travaillait pour la police, les meurtres et les crimes étaient toujours plus nombreux à cette période de l'année. Ainsi, son époux croulait sous le travail également, et il leur était devenu presque impossible de partager plus d'une heure ensemble. Ils s'en accommodaient, après tout « les choses se calmeront un jour ou l'autre », ne cessait de répéter William.

Julia quittait le bâtiment au fond du complexe, l'esprit embrumé. Une fois encore elle s'était entretenue avec la mystérieuse jeune fille et une fois encore elle s'était simplement contentée de parler. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucune réponse de sa part, aucun sourcillement, rien. Jane regardait par la fenêtre, tenant son pendentif entre ses doigts, ni plus, ni moins. Le Docteur Ogden ne savait plus quoi faire. Jamais elle n'avait été face à une patiente comme elle. Elle se devait de demander de l'aide à un confrère dès que possible.

Julia marchait doucement le long du bâtiment lorsqu'un vertige la cloua sur place l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle ferma aussitôt les yeux et se retint à la pierre claire, une seconde, juste une seconde avant que ses jambes ne fléchirent et qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol, inconsciente.

* * *

Julia tourna doucement la tête vers la droite. Elle se trouvait couchée et elle savourait cet instant de quiétude. Pourtant, le parfum qui l'entourait ne ressemblait en rien à celui de William, l'odeur de la taie d'oreiller n'était pas fleurie comme celle qui embaumait leurs draps, elle était poivrée, désagréable.

La jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux et réalisa enfin où elle se trouvait; l'asile. Elle reprenait doucement conscience, jetant un regard à l'homme qui se tenait à côté du lit et qui lui adressait un regard bienveillant.

-Comment allez-vous Docteur Ogden ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et enraillée.

-Je…que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

-Vous avez fait un malaise, nous vous avons ramené ici il y a vingt minutes déjà et vous étiez inconsciente depuis tout ce temps. Avez-vous eu un vertige?

-Oui, soupira Julia, depuis quelques temps j'en ai régulièrement. Je pense être un peu surmenée, je mange peu car rien ne semble vouloir rester dans mon estomac bien longtemps. Je dois couver quelque chose.

-Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer chez vous dans ce cas.

-Oh non, j'ai bien trop de travail je…

-J'insiste, la coupa son collègue en posant sa main sur la sienne, je pense que vous devriez rentrer Julia. En vue de votre état fragile, vous devriez vous préserver et en parler à votre époux.

-Mon époux? Je ne vois pas en quoi…

-Il est bien normal pour une femme de votre âge et mariée de passer par là, mais pour le bien de vous et de l'enfant…

L'homme ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant Julia blêmir devant lui. Puis, il reprit la parole.

-Vous n'aviez pas remarqué les symptômes?

-Nausées, irritabilité, fatigue, manque d'appétit, vertiges, énuméra à peine plus fort qu'un murmure Julia le regard dans le vide.

-Je crois que vous devriez consulter un médecin, dit-il doucement, si vous voulez je peux vous ausculter et vous en aurez le cœur net, mais il me semble que c'est évident. Vous êtes enceinte.

-Je…je ne peux…je.

Julia plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme qui lui souriait, elle reprit alors ses esprits. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un de ses collègues ne l'ausculte, que quelqu'un saches ce qu'elle avait commis par le passé. Sa sœur savait, William savait, Isaac savait, personne d'autre.

-Je devrais rentrer chez moi, soupira-t-elle, vous avez raison, merci Docteur Perkins.

Elle le gratifia d'un timide sourire alors qu'il se leva.

-Toutes mes félicitations.

-Merci, répondit poliment la jeune femme.

Puis, il sortit, la laissant seule, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle comprenait enfin certaines choses, certaines réactions qu'elle avait. Instinctivement, sa main prit le chemin de son ventre et elle la posa là, caressant du bout des doigts le tissu de sa jupe. Elle allait quitter l'asile dans l'heure, qu'importe le travail qu'elle avait à faire; elle voulait savoir, elle voulait en avoir la certitude.

* * *

Elle regardait le plafond blanc depuis des minutes qu'elle jugeait interminables. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle triturait ses doigts posés sur son ventre, ses mains étaient moites, son souffle court.

-C'est bon Julia, fit la voix du Docteur Tash entre ses jambes, tu peux te rhabiller.

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui et il se redressa, lui accordant un regard avant de se retourner et de poser un objet dans une bassine. Julia laissa alors tomber ses jambes de la table d'auscultation et elle s'assit. Elle laissa le tissu glisser le long de ses jambes pour se rhabiller en silence, avant de se lever et de remettre en place son jupon et sa jupe. Doucement, elle approcha de son ami qui lui tournait le dos et terminait de ranger son matériel. Elle ne parla pas, attendant simplement qu'il le fasse en premier. Il se retourna alors vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Alors? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander la jeune femme pourtant avec difficulté.

-Tu es enceinte, de six à sept semaines.

-Comment est-ce possible Isaac? Soupira Julia en se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

-Je pense que ton mari saurait mieux répondre à cette question.

-S'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter.

Isaac fit une grimace et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de la sienne. Il lui prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes et croisa une fois encore son regard.

-Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais une chose est certaine, tu es bien enceinte. J'ignore cependant si cet enfant arrivera à son terme, j'ignore si tu pourras survivre à l'accouchement et j'ignore si tu es ravie d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

-Je…je suis ravie, murmura Julia en regardant ses mains, William sera tellement heureux d'avoir un enfant.

-Et pas toi.

-Les choses ont changé Isaac. Je ne commettrai jamais plus ce que j'ai fait dans le passé. J'aime mon époux, je veux le voir heureux, je veux lui donner un fils, mais…j'ai peur. Peur de lui donner un espoir et que notre enfant ne vienne jamais au monde, peur de le rendre triste si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose.

Son ami ne répondit pas et l'attira tendrement contre lui pour venir déposer un baiser sur son front.

-En tout cas, laisse-moi tout de même te féliciter. C'est un véritable petit miracle que tu portes.

Julia se lova contre lui pour savourer son étreinte et pour la toute première fois ce jour là, elle sourit. « Oui, c'est un véritable petit miracle. Mais il me vient de William, alors ça ne m'étonne même pas », pensa-t-elle tendrement.

* * *

La jeune femme prenait enfin place dans le lit conjugal. Elle avait passé de longues minutes dans la salle de bains, perdue dans ses pensées à brosser ses longues boucles blondes. Eh puis, sans trouver de réponses à ses questions, elle fini par poser la brosse pour croiser son regard dans le miroir. Elle avait soupiré profondément et elle avait pris son courage à deux mains pour rejoindre la pièce voisine où se trouvait son époux.

William lisait un livre, le dos contre le montant du lit, lorsqu'elle se glissa dans les couvertures pour venir se coucher contre lui. Elle caressa tendrement son torse, déposant un baiser dans sa nuque avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

-Je suis contente que tu ais pu rentrer tôt ce soir, dit-elle simplement sans le regarder.

-Moi aussi chérie, répondit William sans lui adresser davantage d'attention.

-Tout se passe bien au poste?

-Oui.

-Vous n'avez pas trop d'affaires en ce moment?

-Pas plus que d'habitude.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant que William ne quitte des yeux son livre et ne les baisse vers la jeune femme.

-Tu veux me parler de quelque chose? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Julia leva les yeux vers lui pour croiser son regard et elle acquiesça doucement. Alors, il posa son livre sur la table de nuit et elle se redressa un peu.

-William, je…j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire je…voila…je suis enceinte.

Elle vit alors les yeux de l'Inspecteur s'agrandir considérablement. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, alors il la referma simplement. Il baissa les yeux vers le corps de Julia et tout naturellement ses mains se placèrent sur son ventre encore plat. Elle ne bougea pas, attendant qu'il ne prenne la parole, qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais William resta là, prostré, les yeux posés sur son ventre, ses doigts caressant le tissu de sa chemise de nuit.

-William?

-Je…je croyais que tu…enfin que nous ne pouvions pas.

-J'ai consulté Isaac et il n'y a aucun doute. Il est tout aussi perdu que je ne le suis. J'étais persuadée de ne jamais plus pouvoir tomber enceinte et avoir un enfant. Mais il semblerait que j'ai eu tort.

William ancra alors son regard dans le sien à nouveau et un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as eu tort, dit-il en riant, nous allons avoir un enfant, tu portes notre enfant.

Elle acquiesça timidement et elle sentit les larmes naître dans ses yeux.

-J'espère que tu es heureux William, dit-elle dans un sanglot.

-Oui, oh oui je suis heureux. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis fou de joie. Je t'aime Julia. Je t'aime.

Ils se sourirent doucement et l'instant d'après William se saisit des lèvres de Julia pour un long et langoureux baiser qu'ils brisèrent simplement pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils le renouvelèrent plusieurs fois, avant que finalement, William ne s'allonge contre Julia et qu'il ne relève doucement sa chemise de nuit pour venir embrasser la peau de son ventre encore pendant de longues minutes. Il s'endormit avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres et Julia le regarda un moment, sentant son souffle tiède au-dessus de son nombril, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres. Elle savait que William allait être heureux en apprenant cette nouvelle et elle espérait qu'il le serait pour toujours quoiqu'il puisse se passer.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	6. Le jour suivant

_Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite :)_

* * *

6. Le jour suivant...

Elle avait passé une bonne nuit de sommeil, comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis bien longtemps déjà. Ses rêves avaient été animés de rires, de cris de joie, de bonheur. Elle avait tenu dans ses bras un enfant qu'elle avait couvert de baisers, qu'elle avait vu jouer au ballon avec William. Elle avait senti les bras forts de son époux s'enrouler autour de sa taille, son souffle dans sa nuque, ses baisers se perdre dans ses cheveux. Elle avait entendu sa voix, comme un murmure au creux de son oreille, et elle l'avait embrassé, encore et encore jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

Julia se réveillait avec un timide sourire sur les lèvres. Elle prenait doucement conscience, et comme toujours son visage se tourna vers sa droite, là où William dormait. Elle glissa sa main sous le drap, mais elle ne rencontra pas le corps de son époux. Ses doigts touchèrent un morceau de papier qui reposait sur l'oreiller et elle consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Elle s'habitua à la lumière du jour qui entrait par la grande fenêtre se trouvant derrière elle. Elle se redressa, s'asseyant contre le montant du lit après s'être brièvement étirée dans un soupir de satisfaction. Ses doigts apportèrent à ses yeux le papier et elle lut.

_« J'aurai voulu être là à ton réveil, mais on me demande au poste et je ne pouvais me résoudre à te réveiller. Je tâcherai de me le libérer pour le déjeuner. En attendant, repose-toi et mange quelque chose. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher d'aller à l'asile mais j'ose espérer que tu n'y passeras pas toute la journée et que tu prendras du temps pour prendre soin de toi et de notre miracle. Je t'aime mon amour. _

_A toi pour toujours. _

_William. »_

Julia sourit timidement en terminant sa lecture. William la connaissait si bien. Elle avait l'intention de passer à l'asile, non pas pour signaler son état, car il était encore bien trop tôt pour le faire, mais pour s'alléger un peu de ses patients. S'il n'y avait eu qu'elle, jamais elle n'aurait eu l'intention de prendre un ou deux jours pour se reposer, mais aujourd'hui elle devait veiller sur le miracle qu'elle portait. Instinctivement, sa main caressa son ventre et son sourire s'agrandit davantage. Elle était résolue à ce que cet enfant grandisse dans les meilleures conditions. Elle allait moins travailler pendant le temps de sa grossesse afin que cet enfant soit en bonne santé, afin qu'il les comble de joie.

Ainsi la jeune femme relut une fois encore la lettre de son époux et lorsqu'elle voulut la poser sur la table de chevet, son regard se posa sur un plateau qui s'y trouvait. Elle l'amena vers elle et le posa sur ses cuisses. William avait préparé un petit déjeuné digne d'un jour de fête, et même si elle n'avait pas faim, elle termina les tartines qu'il avait fait, ainsi que sa tasse de thé avant de se lever, de faire sa toilette, de s'habiller et de partir en ville bien plus d'une heure plus tard.

* * *

La jeune femme avait passé quelques minutes dans le bureau de son supérieur direct. Et après de longues négociations, elle avait réussi à avoir deux jours de congés. La plupart de ses patients serait suivie par ses collègues le temps de son absence et elle devait se montrer joignable à tout moment si le besoin venait à se faire sentir. Elle accepta les conditions, bien malgré elle, pour faire plaisir à Isaac et William qui lui aurait de toute évidence tenu rigueur de ne pas prendre au sérieux son état fragile des derniers jours.

Elle quittait son bureau avec quelques dossiers sous le bras, gratifiant les infirmières qu'elle croisait d'un timide sourire avant de quitter le bâtiment et de traverser le parc. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit au bout du sentier se dirigeant vers la forêt toute proche, Jane, immobile, la regardant simplement.

Le printemps faisait son apparition, timidement, et malgré les beaux jours, la fraicheur du matin glaçait encore les corps peu vêtus. Julia sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille à peine vêtue de sa robe blanche à manches courtes, pieds nus. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle se dirigea vers elle, d'un pas rapide, avant de s'arrêter face à elle, son regard plongé dans le sien.

-Jane, que fais-tu dehors par ce temps? Tu vas être frigorifiée. Viens, retournons dans ta chambre.

Mais la jeune fille ne bougea pas. Julia déposa alors sa mallette au sol et lui prit tendrement ses mains dans les siennes. Elles étaient glacées. Jane était aussi pâle que la mort, froide comme de la pierre, le regard ancré dans le sien. Julia lui sourit timidement et se mise à genoux devant elle, sans un mot. Elle serrait entre ses mains les siennes, tentant de les réchauffer.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé Jane, mais je suis là pour t'aider. J'aimerai savoir si tu comprends cela, si tu comprends ce que je te dis.

Il se passa quelques secondes, eh puis doucement la jeune fille acquiesça un « oui » de la tête, ce qui laissa un timide sourire sur le visage de Julia.

-Alors vas-tu me laisser t'aider?

La jeune fille acquiesça à nouveau et le Docteur Ogden se redressa.

-Je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre et je demanderai à ce qu'un de mes collègues veille sur toi en attendant que…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase en sentant les doigts de Jane se refermer avec force sur les siens. Elle croisa son regard une fois encore et la jeune fille secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Julia se pinça alors les lèvres.

-Tu ne veux voir personne d'autre que moi.

Elle fit un « oui » et Julia acquiesça.

-Bien, dans ce cas, ce ne sera que moi je te le promets.

La jeune femme crut voir un timide sourire se glisser sur les fines lèvres de Jane et l'instant d'après, celle-ci la tira doucement par la main pour l'inviter à marcher à ses côtés.

Elles firent le chemin jusqu'à la chambre en silence. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, Jane attira Julia vers la table de chevet se trouvant à côté du lit et elle ouvrit le seul et unique tiroir qu'elle possédait. Elle prit entre ses fins doigts le pendentif qu'elle ne quittait jamais pendant leurs entrevues et elle lui glissa dans sa main. Elle lui adressa un dernier regard avant de se précipiter vers la chaise se trouvant devant la fenêtre et de s'y asseoir, scrutant le parc en silence.

Le Docteur Ogden resta là, quelques instants à la regarder avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Je viendrais te voir dans deux jours Jane, dit-elle simplement avant de quitter la pièce et peu de temps après le bâtiment.

* * *

Le Docteur Ogden tourna à l'angle de la rue d'un pas pressé. Elle arriva tout aussi rapidement au restaurant. Elle entra et vit son époux l'attendre à cette table qu'ils prenaient souvent pour le déjeuner. Lorsqu'il la vit approcher, William se leva et lui adressa un tendre sourire.

-Bonjour Madame Murdoch, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, comment-vas-tu?

Elle sentit la main de son époux caresser son ventre une seconde et elle lui sourit en retour.

-Bien mon amour, j'ai eu la délicieuse surprise de trouver un petit déjeuné préparé par mon adorable époux ce matin. Et toi Inspecteur? Comment vas-tu?

-Très bien.

Elle l'embrassa à son tour avant de prendre place en face de lui à table.

-Tu as pu te reposer?

-Oui, je suis tout de même passée à l'asile afin de demander deux jours de congés.

-Tu m'en vois ravi.

Ils se sourirent et l'instant d'après le serveur arriva pour prendre leur commande. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant de longues minutes. Pourtant, ils n'abordèrent pas le sujet de l'enfant « Trop tôt », pensa William, « Trop incertain », en fit de même Julia.

-William, as-tu les avis de recherche que je t'ai demandé? Lança Julia en plongeant sa cuillère dans le gâteaux au citron qui se trouvait devant elle.

-J'ai tout apporté, mais des jeunes filles d'environ quinze ans qui disparaissent, ça en fait beaucoup Julia. Et faut-il espérer que sa famille ait signalé sa disparition.

-Je le sais, mais j'ai besoin de savoir qui est cette enfant. Elle semble si seule, si triste et si perdue. Elle s'enferme dans un silence que rien ne semble pouvoir briser. Pourtant j'ai le sentiment qu'elle est intelligente, qu'elle comprend ce que je lui dis, j'ai réussi à avoir un échange aujourd'hui avec elle. Elle ne communique pas avec les mots, mais avec son regard et ses gestes.

-Elle te trouble.

-Oui, profondément. Et je ne saurai expliquer comment, ni pourquoi. Il y a quelque chose de brisé en elle, quelque chose qui me touche.

William ne répondit pas et il la regarda avec intérêt. Il admirait on épouse, sa volonté de connaitre la vérité à tout prix, sa sensibilité, sa compassion et l'amour qu'elle portait à toute personne qu'elle rencontrait. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle ferait une mère merveilleuse, douce, aimante mais aussi forte et courageuse. Il se perdit dans ses pensées un long moment en la regardant, jusqu'au moment où Julia lui prit tendrement la main et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette façon William?

-Je…je pensais à la mère que tu seras et je tombais encore un peu plus amoureux de toi. Je te regarde également de cette façon parce que tu es superbe.

Il vit Julia sourire timidement avant de regarder son assiette à présent vide en rougissant. Il resserra alors ses doigts sur les siens pour porter sa main à ses lèvres et l'embrasser tendrement alors qu'elle le regardait à nouveau.

-Tu seras le plus merveilleux des pères pour notre enfant, dit-elle dans un souffle, je t'aime William.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils échangèrent un autre sourire et ils terminèrent leur repas puis, ils quittèrent le restaurant serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils marchèrent dans la rue avant que William n'appelle un fiacre qui ramènerait la jeune femme chez eux. Il lui donna les dossiers qu'il avait pris avec lui et ils se séparèrent enfin après un long et langoureux baiser.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	7. Cadeau

_Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite. Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard ;) _

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

7. Cadeau

La jeune femme se trouvait assise sur la terrasse en bois à l'arrière de la maison qu'elle occupait avec son époux depuis des mois maintenant. Ce jour était radieux et après avoir quitté William au restaurant, elle était aussitôt rentrée chez eux. Elle s'était allongée quelque temps. Mais sa courte pause, se transforma en un long et profond sommeil dont elle se réveilla bien plus d'une heure plus tard. Reposée et détendue, elle était sortie et elle avait savouré le faible souffle du vent venant du lac se trouvant quelques rues plus loin. L'air était frais, mais elle ne souhaitait pas rester enfermée. Elle avait alors mis un châle sur ses épaules, elle avait fait du thé, prit les documents que lui avait remis William et elle s'était installée à cette table en bois. Elle épluchait les dossiers depuis de longues minutes déjà, n'y trouvant pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Il y avait un nombre incroyable de disparitions de jeunes filles, celles qui fuyaient l'autorité de leurs parents, celles qui suivaient le mauvais garçon, celles qui voulaient démarrer une nouvelle vie, celles qui seraient retrouvées morte dans une ruelle sombre un jour. Le monde était dangereux pour elles, il l'était pour chaque enfant, mais encore davantage pour une jeune fille.

Julia ferma un autre dossier et soupira profondément. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et sourit tendrement.

-Je te promets que je te protégerai toujours mon ange, ton père et moi, nous ne laisserons jamais personne te faire de mal. Et si tu es une petite fille saches que jamais nous ne jugerons tes choix, ton père risque de désapprouver un bon nombre de choses, mais je serai là pour le faire changer d'avis, dit-elle en riant doucement.

Elle resta immobile quelques instants, perdue dans ses pensées avant de sentir un souffle de vent la glacer jusqu'aux os. Elle termina alors son thé et rangea les dossiers, pour regagner la maison, entendant la cloche de l'église toute proche, sonner six heures.

* * *

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer et un timide sourire apparut sur son visage. La voix de son époux lui parvint du couloir et elle apporta la dernière touche au plat qui se trouvait devant elle avant de se retourner vers la porte de la cuisine.

-Julia? Tu es là?

-Dans la cuisine.

Il apparut une seconde plus tard dans l'embrassure de la porte et aussitôt un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avança en un bond vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et venir l'embrasser pendant un long moment.

-Bonsoir, murmura-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

-Bonsoir, en fit autant Julia en caressant le col de sa chemise, que me vaut l'honneur d'un tel baiser?

-Je t'embrasserais de cette façon à chaque seconde si je le pouvais, répondit William avant de renouveler son étreinte, tu m'as manqué.

-Nous nous sommes vus pour déjeuner je crois, répondit Julia en riant alors que William plongea son visage dans sa nuque.

-Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas t'embrasser, te toucher, grommela William.

Elle sentit les mains de son époux se promener sur son corps et Julia ne put s'empêcher de soupirer profondément, fermant les yeux, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Attends William, le dîner est prêt et il faut le manger lorsqu'il est encore chaud.

Elle l'entendit grommeler de mécontentement contre sa peau, et ses mains prirent place dans le creux de ses reins pour la maintenir contre lui, mais il ne bougea plus. Elle déposa alors un tendre baiser sous son oreille et elle reprit la parole.

-Es-tu de garde ce soir?

William sourit contre sa peau et ses lèvres l'effleurèrent.

-Non, murmura-t-il avant de se redresser pour plonger son regard dans le sien, je suis tout à toi cette nuit.

-Je peux alors te demander tout ce que je souhaite?

-Absolument tout mon amour.

Elle eut ce sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres et cette étincelle espiègle dans le regard avant que ses doigts ne glissent sur son col encore une fois, jouant avec le nœud de sa cravate.

-Dans ce cas, je vous demanderai de mettre ce plat sur la table Monsieur Murdoch, afin que nous puissions dîner, et ensuite…eh bien ensuite, nous verrons bien.

Il acquiesça en souriant et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Il prit le plat et tout deux quittèrent la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle à manger adjacente et prendre place à table.

* * *

Une fois le dîner terminé, ils se chargèrent de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle.

-Tu ne peux pas remettre cela à demain? Murmura William au creux de l'oreille de Julia alors qu'il se trouvait dans son dos et qu'elle lavait un verre.

-Je ne veux pas laisser ceci à Yvonne, elle a bien trop de travail avec sa fille malade. Je peux m'en occuper. Et si tu es si impatient, vas donc au salon, je te rejoins lorsque j'ai terminé.

Il ne répondit pas, soupirant simplement avant de déposer un baiser dans sa nuque et de quitter la pièce doucement.

-As-tu trouvé quelque chose sur Jane dans les dossiers que je t'ai donné? Lança William dans la pièce voisine.

-Non, rien. Je vais devoir me rapprocher d'elle, essayer de la comprendre afin de savoir qui elle est et d'où elle vient.

-Tu le feras avec talent, comme toujours, répondit William dans la pièce à nouveau.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Julia continua la vaisselle sous le regard de son époux.

-Je vais encore casser quelque chose si tu continue de me regarder cette façon William, lança Julia en riant, va-t-en.

Il en fit autant et acquiesça, la laissant définitivement tranquille le temps qu'elle termine sa corvée et ne mette de l'ordre dans la cuisine. Puis, elle quitta la pièce, éteignant la lumière derrière elle. Elle emprunta le couloir menant au salon et ramassa le chapeau de William qui se trouvait sur le meuble de l'entrée. Elle le prit et l'accrocha au porte manteau et elle se figea sur place quelques secondes en voyant un morceau de tissu blanc dissimulé derrière le manteau de son époux. Elle écarta le tissu sombre pour ce saisir du vêtement blanc. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seule seconde pour voir ce que c'était. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, ses doigts caressèrent les fines dentelles, son souffle se coupa, ses yeux s'humidifièrent doucement.

-Julia?

La voix de William la fit reprendre pieds dans la réalité et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoique se soit, il apparut devant elle.

-Je croyais que tu me rejoignais, continua William.

Il croisa son regard avant de le poser sur le tissu qu'elle tenait.

-William? Qu'est-ce que…

-Je ne voulais pas que tu le trouves, pas tout de suite, dit le jeune homme en arrivant tout près d'elle, mais j'ai dû oublier à qui j'étais marié.

Elle ne répondit pas, toujours immobile, son regard plongé dans le sien. Il reprit alors la parole en prenant sa main.

-Je sais que c'est encore beaucoup trop tôt, mais George et moi avions été appelés en ville pour un vol et je suis passé devant une boutique. Je…je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y entrer et…et j'ai vu ce vêtement. La vendeuse m'a assuré que les garçons et les filles portent les mêmes lorsqu'ils sont encore bébés, et comme nous ne savons pas si notre petit miracle est un garçon ou…Julia?

Malgré tout ses efforts, les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Julia et il avait fallu quelques secondes à William pour le remarquer. Il approcha alors sa main de son visage et sécha du bout des doigts ses joues.

-Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal? Demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

-Oh non mon amour, lança Julia dans un souffle, c'est parfait, tout est parfait et ce pyjama sera parfait pour notre bébé.

-Le notre, répéta doucement William en souriant.

Julia ne put retenir un autre sanglot alors qu'ils se souriaient tendrement. Les mains de William se posèrent sur le ventre de la jeune femme et son nez caressait le sien alors qu'elle fermait déjà les yeux.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle, merci pour ce magnifique cadeau.

-Merci à toi, ajouta William avant de ne plus pouvoir résister à l'envie de l'embrasser.

Le baiser fut doux dans un premier temps, pour s'intensifier, encore et encore, au point de devenir avide et passionné.

-Tu m'as promis de faire tout ce que je te demandais ce soir, murmura Julia à bout de souffle, alors viens avec moi dans notre chambre et fais moi l'amour William.

Ils échangèrent encore un langoureux baiser avant de monter main dans la main d'un pas pressé. Une fois dans la pièce, les gestes se firent plus pressants, les doigts de William commencèrent à la déshabiller et elle l'arrêta.

-Laisse-moi faire, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et tira doucement sur sa cravate pour s'emparer de ses lèvres une fois encore. Elle l'attira vers le lit et elle le fit basculer dessus. Elle mit de longues minutes à le dévêtir et à le couvrir de baisers et de caresses puis, elle se déshabilla devant lui, sous son regard gourmand et amoureux avant qu'ils ne soient nus tout les deux, avant que la danse ne commence.

* * *

Les doigts fins de la jeune femmes dansaient dans les cheveux sombres de l'homme qui dormait tout contre elle. Elle le regardait tendrement, sentant son souffle tiède contre son sein, la chaleur de sa main sous son nombril, ses jambes entremêlées aux siennes. William dormait paisiblement depuis de longues minutes déjà, et Julia ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. Elle ne voulait pas dormir, elle voulait savourer cet instant de bonheur et de quiétude. Elle voulait se souvenir de cette nuit, elle voulait continuer à regarder le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait, encore et encore. Elle voulait se souvenir de la chance qu'elle avait de l'avoir de sa vie. Elle avait le droit de l'aimer, elle, celle qui avait cru le perdre tant de fois, celle qui avait sacrifié son amour envers lui quelques années plus tôt, car elle croyait ne jamais pouvoir lui apporter tout le bonheur dont il méritait. Aujourd'hui le bonheur était là, à portée de main, si proche, il était là pour eux.

Julia soupira et regarda le plafond sans pour autant cesser sa tendre caresse. Elle avait enfin droit au bonheur, à ce bonheur qu'elle ne pensait plus trouver un jour, à celui que peu rencontrent sur leur route. Inévitablement, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Jane, vers cette jeune fille qui semblait si triste et si perdue. Julia se jura de tout faire pour lui venir en aide, car si elle avait eu droit au bonheur, Jane y avait droit également.

Elle tourna doucement la tête vers la table de nuit et elle se saisit du bout des doigts le pendentif que lui avait remis la jeune fille. Elle le laissa glisser entre ses doigts quelques temps. « La réponse est dans ce pendentif, » pensa-t-elle, « c'est la clé de ce mystère ». Elle regarda l'objet quelques instants, puis, doucement ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de William avant de s'endormir quelques courtes minutes plus tard.

* * *

_à suivre ...nous sommes à la moitié de la fiction. ( les choses vont un peu se corser maintenant ;) ) _


	8. Aout

8. Aout

_Deux mois plus tard _

Depuis quelques semaines déjà le temps s'était adouci et l'air était devenu étouffant. Il était devenu difficile d'avoir un peu d'air et dans les bâtiments publics, les ventilateurs tournaient à plein régime. Les bâtisses les plus récentes de l'asile étaient équipées, mais pas les plus anciennes et les plus reculées. Ainsi, le Docteur Ogden avait emmené Jane au fond du parc, à l'ombre d'un immense érable pour leur séance quotidienne.

Julia avait fait de timides progrès. Jane souriait, hochait la tête, lui montrait des images, mais elle ne parlait pas encore. Ainsi, elles se contentaient de communiquer de cette façon et doucement Julia en apprenait davantage. Jane s'exprimait par le dessin, des lieux, des visages, des silhouettes, ce qui faisait avancer les investigations du Docteur. Elle ne connaissait toujours pas son nom, mais elle savait qu'elle avait une sœur et un père Docteur, comme elle. Jane ne semblait avoir manqué de rien, et ainsi Julia ne comprenait pas comment une jeune fille issue de la bourgeoisie avait purement et simplement disparue sans que personne ne s'en souci.

La jeune femme regardait tendrement la jeune fille assise en face d'elle. Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà que Jane avait les yeux fermés et que Julia lui parlait doucement. Elle gardait ses mains serrées dans les siennes, sentant chaque tension traverser son corps lorsqu'elle évoquait quelque chose qui la touchait.

-J'aimerai que tu penses à quelque chose d'agréable, le plus beau souvenir que tu as. Cela peut être un parfum, un lieu, un son. Peux-tu faire cela Jane?

La jeune fille acquiesça et Julia attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

-A présent, j'aimerai que tu prennes un crayon, n'importe lequel et que tu me dessine un objet en lien avec ce souvenir.

Jane lâcha les mains de Julia est elle s'exécuta en silence, laissant le temps au Docteur Ogden de noter ses constatations. Puis, elle tendit un feuille à Julia qui la regarda avec intérêt.

-Une rose, murmura-t-elle, aimes-tu cette fleur?

Jane répondit un 'oui' de la tête.

-Ton souvenir est en lien avec une roserai?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Un parfum?

Elle acquiesça.

-Quelqu'un qui t'est proche porte le parfum de rose?

Elle fit un autre « oui » et Julia sourit.

-C'est aussi un parfum que j'aime beaucoup, je me souviens que ma mère en portait, j'aimais me blottir tout contre elle pour le sentir. Elle me prenait sur ses genoux et caressait mes cheveux, alors je fermais les yeux et je collais mon visage contre sa nuque pendant de longues minutes.

Elle sourit timidement à ce souvenir avant de regarder Jane une fois encore. Celle-ci lui accorda un immense sourire.

-Ta maman porte un tel parfum?

La jeune fille acquiesça mais prit violement la feuille des mains de Julia pour y dessiner autre chose. Elle la regarda faire avant qu'elle ne lui redonne, croisant son regard devenu sombre.

La rose était transformée, des pétales se trouvaient en dessous, elle était morte.

-Ta maman, ta maman est morte, n'est-ce pas?

Jane acquiesça et Julia sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Je suis navrée Jane, je connais cette douleur de perdre un être cher. Te reste-t-il un objet venant de ta maman?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers ses mains et Julia comprit. Elle sortit le pendentif qu'elle lui avait donné de nombreuses semaines plus tôt et le lui présenta.

-Ce bijou lui appartenait?

Jane le caressa du bout des doigts et un autre timide sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne croisent leur regard à nouveau. Julia se perdit un long moment à l'observer avant de reprendre pieds dans la réalité brusquement. L'horloge de l'église sonnait les six heures. Elle devait quitter l'asile et rentrer chez elle.

-Notre séance va s'achever Jane, je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre.

Elle rassembla les affaires éparpillées sur la table devant elle et elle se leva rapidement, bien trop rapidement. Un vertige la cloua sur place et son souffle se coupa. Elle se tordit de douleur en sentant un coup dans son ventre. L'instant d'après, une désagréable chaleur moite glissa sur sa cuisse et elle se figea sur place en posant sa main sur son ventre à peine rebondi. Jane se tenait en face d'elle, immobile, le temps pour elle qu'elle ne remette ses idées en place et ne décide de rejoindre le bâtiment rapidement. Julia resta perdue dans ses pensées et lorsqu'elle voulut fermer la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille, celle-ci avança doucement vers elle. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien avant de le poser sur son ventre, avant que sa main ne glisse sur le tissu de sa jupe et qu'elle ne la laisse là.

-Maman, murmura la jeune fille sans bouger d'une timide voix.

Julia la regarda quelques instants avant de se reculer doucement, mal-à-l'aise, quittant la chambre d'un pas rapide sans même ajouter un mot.

* * *

Elle attendait dans la salle d'attente depuis de nombreuses minutes déjà, regardant sans cesse l'horloge suspendue au mur en face d'elle. William allait l'attendre, il allait s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir à la maison à son retour, de savoir qu'elle ne se trouvait pas à l'asile non plus. Mais pourtant, Julia voulait en avoir le cœur net. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez eux et faire comme si de rien ne s'était passé cette après-midi là. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer, se laver, se changer et mentir à son époux qui de toute évidence remarquerait au premier coup d'œil son inquiétude.

-Julia que fais-tu ici?

A la question de son ami qui se trouvait dans l'embrassure de la porte, Julia sursauta. Elle lui lança un timide sourire et se leva.

-Je…je devais te voir. Le bébé, je…je crois qu'il y a un problème.

Il acquiesça et la prit tendrement par le bras pour la mener vers la salle d'auscultation. Julia se dirigea aussitôt vers une chaise pour y poser son chapeau et sa veste, puis, elle retira ses dessous et s'assit sur le lit. Elle s'allongea et elle sentit Isaac lui écarter les jambes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que…

Isaac ne termina pas sa phrase et Julia comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

-Du sang, murmura-t-elle sans quitter le plafond des yeux, c'est du sang n'est-ce pas?

-En effet, mais ce…

-Je l'ai perdu, souffla Julia, je l'ai perdu.

-Laisse-moi t'ausculter et calme-toi.

Elle ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux. Elle savait depuis le jour où elle apprit qu'elle avait été enceinte qu'elle pouvait perdre l'enfant, mais elle le redoutait à chaque seconde, elle redoutait l'instant où elle allait devoir le dire à William, l'instant où elle verrait toute sa peine dans son regard. L'instant où ni l'un ni l'autre ne serait en mesure de retenir leurs larmes.

-Je t'en supplie Isaac, dit-elle en retenant sa tristesse, dis-moi qu'il est encore là.

-C'est le cas, grommela Isaac, une poche de sang s'est rompue, mais il est encore accroché et en vie.

Julia souffla de soulagement et Isaac s'éloigna d'elle. Il lui tendit un linge humide qu'elle utilisa pour se nettoyer avant de se rhabiller et de croiser son regard.

-Il y a un « mais » , murmura Julia.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui n'est pas grave Julia, mais si ça venait à se reproduire, ça le pourrait. Tu es fragile Julia et…

-Je ne suis pas fragile, rétorqua celle-ci.

-Si tu l'es, ne joue pas les fortes têtes, tu dois te ménager si tu veux garder cet enfant.

-SI ?

-Tu risques ta vie. Tu dois te reposer, tu dois faire attention.

-J'ai un travail, des patients qui comptent sur moi et toi, tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner Isaac.

-Ce sont des conseils, je tiens à toi Julia.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que la jeune femme ne prenne ses affaires et ne se dirige vers la porte.

-Merci Docteur Tash pour celle consultation, dit-elle avant de quitter le cabinet sans même se retourner.

* * *

Elle arriva chez elle bien plus d'une heure plus tard. Julia n'avait pas eu envie de rentrer, elle s'était rendue dans un parc et elle s'était assise sur un banc. Elle savait que son époux s'était sans doute attendu à ce qu'elle soit rentrée à son retour du poste de police. Mais Julia savait qu'il travaillait souvent tard, ce jour là ne devait sans doute pas échapper à la règle. Elle ne voulait pas être la parfaite petite épouse enceinte, celle qui préparait le diner, s'occupait du jardin, bavardait avec les voisines… Elle était bien plus que ça, elle s'était battue pour être plus que cela. Mais ce jour là, en voyant des jeunes femmes au parc avec leurs enfants, elle réalisa qu'il faudrait encore beaucoup de temps pour que la société la considère pour davantage que cela. Cette situation la révoltait, autant qu'elle l'attristait.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts son ventre. Il ne tarderait pas à ce que sa grossesse se voit, à ce qu'elle doive rester chez elle pour subvenir au besoin du nouveau né. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir concevoir, de donner un fils ou une fille à William, mais elle n'avait pas pensé à ce que tout cela allait changer, jusqu'à maintenant.

* * *

Ce fut avec le cœur lourd, qu'elle arriva chez elle. A sa grande surprise, la dame de maison avait déjà été renvoyée, la maison était calme. Elle la traversa pour se rendre dans la cuisine, pour voir de l'autre côté de la porte vitrée son époux s'asseoir à la table de salon de jardin, un journal à la main. Elle le regarda quelques instants, savourant la vue qu'elle avait de lui, ignorant sa présence. Eh puis, après un long soupir, elle ouvrit la porte et s'avança vers lui.

-Tu es déjà rentré ? Dit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'étais pas encore là, répondit William en posant son journal sur la table.

-J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser, le diner est prêt?

-Et servi, ajouta William.

Elle s'assit en face de lui et ils échangèrent un simple regard.

-Comment était ta journée?

-Comme toujours, grommela William sans lever les yeux de son assiette, et la tienne?

-Comme toujours.

Ils mangèrent ainsi tranquillement, presque silencieusement avant qu'ils ne débarrassent et ne regagnent la cuisine pour la vaisselle.

-Julia, quelque chose ne va pas, lança William à côté d'elle en essuyant une assiette.

-Je suis un peu fatiguée.

-C'est le bébé qui te fatigue?

-Oui, je…je pense que ça y fait. Et…je…il m'a fait une frayeur aujourd'hui. J'ai cru, j'ai cru l'avoir perdu.

-Mais, maintenant? Ca…ca va? Il…

-Il va bien William, répondit Julia en caressant sa joue tendrement, je suis immédiatement allée voir Isaac et il m'a assuré que le bébé était encore là et en bonne santé.

William acquiesça et posa tendrement la main sur le ventre de son épouse pour le caresser tendrement.

-J'en mourrai si…s'il vous arrivait quelque chose à tout les deux.

-Je le sais, ne crains rien, tout va bien.

-Tu vas rester à la maison demain.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour te reposer et…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de repos chéri, je t'ai dis que tout allait bien.

-Pour l'instant, mais tu es fragile, nous ne savons pas si…

-Oh je t'en prie, lança plus fort Julia en s'éloignant, tu ne vas pas me faire le même discours machiste que Isaac. Les femmes à la maison et les hommes au travail, je croyais que tu me connaissais bien mieux que ça.

-Je te connais et je suis le premier à te défendre, mais Isaac à raison, si ta grossesse est difficile tu dois te ménager.

-Je ne vais pas accoucher avant plusieurs mois, alors dis-moi, tu t'attends à ce que je reste à la maison jusqu'à la naissance du bébé?

-Pour son bien à lui et le tien, oui.

-Et ensuite? Une fois qu'il sera né, que je devrai le nourrir, le changer, m'occuper de lui chaque heure du jour et de la nuit, je deviendrai quoi William? Je serai ta femme, la mère de ton enfant, ni plus, ni moins. Mais je ne serai plus Docteur, plus une femme.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de choisir entre ton travail et notre famille.

-Non, tu ne me le demande pas, mais c'est ce que te souhaite, avoue-le William, avoue le.

Il ne répondit pas et doucement, il perdit pieds. Les yeux de Julia se chargèrent de larmes, ses mains tremblaient. Il l'avait mis en colère, et il ignorait pourquoi, ni même comment.

-Julia, murmura-t-il en voulant lui prendre la main.

Mais elle s'éloigna de lui et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je suis désolée William, mais je ne serai jamais l'épouse et la mère parfaite que tu attendais, je ne suis que moi.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard et quitta la pièce sans un mot, le laissant seul et perdu au milieu de leur cuisine. Il mit quelques minutes pour terminer la vaisselle, perdu dans ses pensées. Il rangea la pièce, vérifia les portes, et monta d'un pas lourd à l'étage, rejoignant la seule pièce encore éclairée, leur chambre. Il ouvrit timidement la porte et jeta un regard dans la pièce. Julia se trouvait dans leur lit, lui tournant le dos. Il se changea, se glissa sous les draps et se pencha sur elle. Il la regarda un long moment en silence avant de venir déposer un baiser sur son épaule.

-Je t'aime Julia, je t'aime pour ce que tu es, tu es une femme incroyable, un Docteur talentueux, une épouse parfaite, et tu deviendras une mère merveilleuse.

Il fourra son visage dans ses cheveux défaits et y déposa un autre baiser.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, ne l'oublie jamais, ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner d'elle et de s'allonger à son tour.

Il éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux, ne remarquant pas la larme de Julia glissant sur sa joue. Elle s'était jurée de ne pas le regarder, de pas lui parler et pourtant, quelques secondes après que le noir ait envahi la pièce, elle se tourna vers lui. Ses mains se glissèrent autour de sa taille et elle pressa son corps contre le sien. Elle l'embrassa sur l'omoplate et posa son front contre son dos.

-Pardonne-moi William, moi aussi je t'aime.

Il ne répondit pas, mais il se saisit de sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, juste avant qu'ils ne s'endorment l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	9. Concession

9. Concession

Le soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez au-dessus de Toronto. Le couple était étroitement enlacé, Julia le visage callé dans le cou de William dont la main s'était glissée dans le dos de son épouse. Et doucement la jeune femme bougea, étouffant un grognement, fronçant les sourcils avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Elle ne remarqua pas ses doigts se resserrer avec force sur le t-shirt de son époux qui se réveilla aussitôt.

-Julia? Grommela-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Elle croisa son regard et lui sourit timidement, tentant d'oublier le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter William et ainsi, sa main glissa sur son torse et son souffle sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa bouche.

-Bonjour.

Ils se sourirent et regardèrent la pendule posée sur la table de nuit un peu plus loin.

-J'ai encore une petite heure avant de devoir me lever, murmura William en caressant le dos de Julia, veux-tu que nous parlions de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je risque de m'emporter contre toi.

Il rit doucement et lui leva le menton pour croiser son regard.

-J'ai connu pire chérie, eh puis, je t'ai vu en colère avec un arc et des flèches un jour, du moment que je ne deviens pas ta cible, je ne suis pas tant effrayé que ça.

Elle rit doucement à son tour et acquiesça.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis Murdoch.

Elle posa alors la tête sur son épaule et sa main se glissa sous son t-shirt pour sentir sa peau sous ses doigts.

-Je sais que tu es une femme indépendante, dit-il doucement, que tu as fait d'immenses sacrifices pour arriver là où tu en es et je t'admire pour cela. Mais c'est inévitable que notre enfant va changer notre vie.

-Je le sais, soupira Julia.

-Veux-tu devenir une mère qui travaille?

-Mon métier me tient à cœur, j'ai le sentiment de changer les choses.

-Alors nous trouverons une nourrice avant qu'il ne soit en âge d'aller à l'école.

-Et j'aurai le sentiment de l'abandonner.

-Si tu réduisais tes heures à l'asile? Tu t'occuperai de notre enfant le matin et le soir et l'après-midi tu irai travailler. Crois-tu que cela te conviendrait?

Julia se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de William.

-Tu y avais déjà pensé?

-Eh bien, murmura William avec hésitation ne sachant pas si elle allait prendre bien ou mal ce fait, oui un peu. Je sais qui tu es , tu es mon épouse, tu seras bientôt mère, mais tu restes le Docteur Ogden. Je t'aime toute entière, pas juste l'un ou l'autre aspect de ta personnalité.

-Oh William, soupira Julia en s'accrocha à son cou, je m'en veux de m'être emportée contre toi hier soir.

-Je suppose que ta journée ne s'était pas si bien passée que cela, surtout après avoir eu la frayeur de perdre notre miracle, dit-il en caressant le ventre de la jeune femme.

-Oui, il y a de cela, répondit Julia en posant sa main sur celle de William, Jane a fait des progrès, elle a prononcé un mot mais…c'était étrange William. Elle a posé sa main sur mon ventre et elle a dit « maman ». Comment savait-elle?

-Elle te voit chaque jour, elle a du remarquer que…enfin…

-Que j'ai grossi, c'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Je….hum…

Julia gardait son regard plongé dans celui de William qui aussitôt le fuit, en se mordant les lèvres.

-Non, tu…enfin disons, que ça commence à se voir.

-Donc j'ai grossi, lança Julia d'un ton sec.

-Eh bien je pense que le moment est venu peut être de l'annoncer à nos amis, sinon ils vont se poser des questions. Nous en avons parlé à personne encore Julia et il me tarde de le dire à l'Inspecteur, à George. Et nous pourrons aussi aborder le sujet du prénom, de la chambre, du baptême, de…

-Du baptême?

-Encore un sujet épineux, je vais éviter de le mentionner ce matin, grommela William.

-Si tu veux éviter une dispute au lit, je te le conseille.

Il acquiesça devant le regard noir de son épouse qui reprit la parole tout de suite après.

-Mais en ce qui concerne les prénoms, tu as raison, il va falloir que nous en parlions. Et si tu es d'accord, je t'accompagnerai ce matin au poste de police pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, ma grossesse commence à se voir. Et il est temps de leur annoncer.

-Et pour ce qui est de moins travailler en attendant la naissance ?

Julia soupira profondément et regarda son ventre que William caressait toujours.

-Je pense que toi et Isaac avez raison. Je dois faire attention, je risque de perdre ce petit ange à chaque instant et j'en mourrai de chagrin si c'était le cas. Je vais donc alléger mon emploi du temps, mais ne compte pas sur le fait que je reste à la maison dès demain, ajouta Julia en le regardant à nouveau, je vais faire part à mes supérieurs de mon état. Je doute qu'ils me laissent encore m'occuper de mes patients, ils vont sans doute me reléguer à des taches administratives. Mais je vais me battre pour m'occuper encore de quelques uns, notamment Jane. Et lorsque je sentirai que je me dois de me reposer, je resterai à la maison.

-Tu me promets de ne pas faire ta forte tête?

-Je te le promets William, soupira Julia en levant les yeux au plafond.

Il sourit et il ne résista pas une seconde de plus avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement et ce, pendant un long moment.

-Il nous reste un peu de temps pour parler des prénoms, soupira Julia entre deux baisers.

-Demain, répondit aussitôt William en dirigeant ses baisers vers la nuque de son épouse qui rit aux éclats.

* * *

Le couple avait fait le chemin dans un fiacre, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre sur la banquette sombre. Ils étaient entrés, main dans la main dans le poste de police, un immense sourire sur leurs lèvres. Puis, comme il l'avait fait pour leurs fiançailles, William prit une chaise sur le plateau central. Il grimpa dessus, Julia le regardant, laissant leurs amis et collègues approcher, Emily arrivant essoufflée dans la pièce.

-Votre attention s'il vous plait Messieurs, Docteur, ajouta William à l'intention de la jeune femme, nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Et pour cela, je vais laisser la parole à ma merveilleuse épouse.

Julia rougit doucement en voyant tous le regards converger vers elle et certains même se poser déjà sur son ventre.

-Eh bien, voila, dit-elle timidement, nous allons avoir un bébé.

Aussitôt les applaudissements se firent entendre tout autour d'eux, William sauta en bas de la chaise pour être félicité par ses collègues.

-Bon boulot Murdoch, lança Brakenreid en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

-Merci Monsieur.

-Oh Julia, je suis si heureuse pour vous, s'exclama Emily en la prenant dans ses bras, c'est merveilleux.

-Oui, répondit Julia en caressant son ventre, nous sommes fous de joie, c'est une vraie surprise.

Elles échangèrent un immense sourire avant que George et Thomas ne viennent souhaiter leurs meilleurs vœux à la future mère sous le regard tendre de William.

-Je suis certain que le p'ti gars va vite se mettre à courir partout dans le poste de police, s'exclama George.

-George les enfants ne marchent pas avant un an au moins, il n'est même pas encore né, rétorqua Emily.

-Et nous ne savons pas si c'est un garçon, peut être aurons-nous une fille, ajouta Julia.

-Oh bon sang, lança Brakenreid, une fille Murdoch, je vous souhaite bien du courage et à ses futurs petits copains aussi.

-N'allons pas trop vite Messieurs, s'il vous plait, soupira Julia.

-Vous y avez pensé n'est-ce pas? Grommela-t-il à William.

-Vous me connaissez Monsieur, répondit William à peine plus fort qu'un murmure mais que Julia entendit pourtant en vue du regard qu'elle lui lançait.

Ainsi les amis discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne se remettent tous au travail. Après un dernier baiser, Monsieur et Madame Murdoch se séparèrent également, chacun rejoignant son travail respectif pour la journée.

* * *

Elle avait pris son courage à deux mains pour se rendre dans la chambre de Jane et continuer son travail. La dernière entrevue qu'elle avait eu avec elle, l'avait chamboulé, au point qu'elle en avait fait des cauchemars pendant la nuit. Mais Julia n'y pouvait rien, elle était inévitablement attirée par elle, par le mystère qui l'entourait. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner, pas maintenant qu'elle avait fait des progrès. Ainsi, elle trouva la jeune fille prostrée à sa fenêtre, comme toujours mais lorsque Jane la vit ce matin là, elle se jeta dans ses bras pour une tendre étreinte. Julia l'avait simplement accueilli contre elle et elle étaient allées une fois encore au fond du parc, à l'abri des regards, pendant de longues minutes. Midi sonna et vint l'heure pour Julia de regagner son bureau, raccompagnant la jeune fille à sa chambre une fois encore. Jane reprit sa place habituelle et Julia quitta la pièce lorsque la voix d'une infirmière la fit sursauter.

-Docteur Ogden, l'Inspecteur Murdoch vous cherchait, je me suis permise de le conduire jusqu'ici.

-Merci Annaëlle, répondit doucement Julia en souriant en voyant William derrière la petite femme rondelette.

Celle-ci acquiesça et s'éclipsa aussitôt. Julia approcha de son époux et lui sourit de plus belle.

-Que fais-tu ici? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai pensé piqueniquer avec toi pour le déjeuner, répondit William en lui montrant le panier qu'il tenait.

-C'est une charmante attention de ta part, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser, mais comme tu es ici, laisse-moi te présenter Jane.

William acquiesça et laissa le panier sur une chaise dans le couloir avant que Julia ne lui prenne la main et ne l'attire dans la chambre.

-Jane, voici William il…

Elle se figea sur place en regardant tout autour d'elle dans la pièce vide.

-Julia?

-Je ne comprends pas elle était là il y a une seconde. Elle n'a pas pu sortir je…

Elle lâcha la main de son époux et se dirigea à la fenêtre pour regarder dehors mais elle ne vit aucune trace de la jeune fille. Elle se retourna alors vers William et elle croisa son regard.

-Il n'y a plus ses affaires non plus, ses dessins, ils…

Elle prit des feuilles qui se trouvaient sur le lit, mais des feuilles où il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de crayons.

-Je ne comprends pas William…je…

Il s'approcha alors d'elle et il la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer mais Julia continuait de regarder tout autour d'elle, déboussolée.

-Il n'y a personne dans cette chambre Julia.

-Je ne suis pas folle, je ne suis pas…Elle était là.

-Calme-toi, tu es fatiguée, tu as peut être confondu la chambre, elles se ressemblent toutes ici.

Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle et lui caressa la joue tendrement.

-Viens, murmura-t-il en l'entrainant à l'extérieur de la pièce, allons déjeuner et ensuite tu me montreras le dossier de cette jeune fille.

Julia pourtant y jeta un dernier regard. Elle savait qu'elle ne se trompait pas de chambre, elle savait qu'elle y avait passé des heures avec cette jeune inconnue, mais à cet instant, toutes ces séances lui semblaient être comme un rêve éveillé qu'elle avait fait. Un rêve si réaliste qu'elle en était effrayée.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	10. Recherches

_Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite ;)_

* * *

10. Recherches

Les jours suivants avaient été éprouvants et déroutants pour le Docteur Ogden. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de Jane, aucun dossier, aucun nom, aucun médecin prêt à confirmer l'internement de la jeune fille dans l'établissement.

-William, murmura Julia dans un sanglot alors qu'ils se trouvaient seuls dans son bureau, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Je l'ai vu, je lui ai parlé et…elle n'existe pas, elle…

Il s'était alors approché d'elle et il l'avait pris tendrement dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Tu as été surmenée et fatiguée.

-Mais j'ai eu des hallucinations, c'est bien plus qu'un surmenage…je suis devenue folle, je…

-Je t'interdis de dire ça, la coupa William en posant son index sur ses lèvres, tu n'es pas folle.

-Alors comment explique-tu cela?

-Je ne l'explique pas.

Ils avaient échangés un regard avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement, avant qu'ils ne soient dérangés par George, comme il l'avait fait si souvent par le passé. Le jeune homme s'était confondu en excuses, et William avait simplement déposé un baiser sur la joue de Julia. Elle l'avait rassuré par un simple regard et elle avait quitté le bureau sans se retourner, sans remarquer son époux la suivre des yeux jusqu'au moment où elle était hors de vue.

* * *

Le mois de septembre était déjà bien entamé. Les arbres se paraient de leurs plus belles couleurs. Le travail ne manquait pas au poste de police, ni même à l'asile. Cependant, Julia s'y trouvait bien moins souvent. Lorsqu'elle le faisait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rejoindre le bâtiment reculé qu'elle avait fréquenté depuis des mois. Il lui arrivait de passer de longues et interminables minutes, perdue dans ses pensées, assise sur le lit de cette chambre vide et silencieuse. Julia gardait son regard perdu sur cette chaise se trouvant devant la fenêtre. Elle s'attendait à y voir Jane assise d'une seconde à l'autre, mais depuis des semaines la jeune fille n'avait pas réapparu. Depuis le jour où elle avait voulu la présenter à William, depuis le jour où elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait jamais existée, depuis ce jour, elle ne l'avait pas revu. Pas une seule fois. Pourtant, le Docteur Ogden attendait des réponses, inlassablement, au point d'avoir inquiété ses collègues sur son état. Elle ne prenait plus en charge le moindre patient depuis ce jour là, depuis qu'elle avait informé sa hiérarchie de sa grossesse. Julia savait qu'elle allait devoir prendre son mal en patience, que jusqu'à l'accouchement, quatre mois plus tard, elle allait trouver le temps long.

* * *

L'Inspecteur Murdoch était rentré chez lui épuisé d'une longue enquête qui avait tenu le poste en haleine pendant des jours. C'est d'un pas lourd qu'il monta les trois petites marches en bois conduisant à la porte d'entrée, il s'engouffra dans la maison en enlevant son chapeau qu'il accrocha aussitôt au porte manteau dans l'entrée. Puis, il retira sa veste et fit un rapide tour dans la maison pour y trouver son épouse. Il fronça les sourcils en arrivant dans le salon, remarquant le désordre qui y régnait. Des papiers griffonnés, des crayons, une tasse de thé vide, une théière, une couverture dépliée au sol et les coussins du canapé éparpillés tout autour.

-Julia? Dit-il en quittant la pièce rapidement.

Il jeta un autre regard dans la cuisine et la salle à manger avant de monter à l'étage. Il s'engouffra dans leur chambre et vit les vêtements de son épouse négligemment posés sur le lit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte de la salle de bains adjacente, à peine entrouverte, et il s'y dirigea aussitôt.

-Julia, tu es là? Demanda-t-il doucement en entrant.

Il la vit allongée dans la baignoire, les yeux clos, les bras sur les montants. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en avançant vers elle et Julia ouvrit les yeux en lui souriant.

-Bonsoir Inspecteur, dit-elle d'une voix charmeuse.

-Bonsoir Docteur, répondit William en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Il la regarda en détails et lorsque les doigts de Julia s'entrelacèrent aux siens, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-L'eau est encore tiède, murmura Julia en glissant ses doigts dans la nuque de William, que dirais-tu de venir me rejoindre?

-J'en meurs d'envie, la journée fut éprouvante mais…

-Mais?

-Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier matin, je suis affamé.

-Moi aussi, grommela Julia avant de l'embrasser passionnément et avant qu'il ne sente la main de la jeune femme se glisser à un endroit bien trop sensible pour qu'il ne réagisse pas.

-Julia…dit-il à contre cœur en posant sa main sur la sienne, je suis vraiment fatigué ce soir.

-Je comprends, excuse-moi, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard et elle se leva, quittant la baignoire rapidement alors que William n'avait pas bougé. Elle noua la ceinture de sa robe de chambre autour d'elle et lorsqu'elle voulut quitter la pièce, il lui prit la main et il l'attira contre lui. Bien trop surprise, Julia se laissa faire et atterri entre ses jambes. Il posa ses mains dans le creux de ses reins et leva les yeux vers elle.

-Si je n'étais pas à ce point fatigué, tu sais que je te ferai l'amour dans la seconde.

-N'est-ce pas plutôt car tu as peur de faire du mal au bébé? Rétorqua la jeune femme.

-Peut être, admit William en baissant les yeux vers son ventre.

-Tu ne le feras pas William, je le sais.

-Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

-Alors nous allons devoir attendre encore quatre mois avant que tu n'acceptes d'être intime à nouveau avec moi?

Il croisa son regard et doucement ses doigts se glissèrent sous le tissu de la robe de chambre pour venir caresser sa peau.

-Non, bien sûr que non, je te désire bien trop pour attendre si longtemps, mais laisse-moi juste le temps de savoir ce que je peux faire sans risquer de le blesser.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu peux faire, répondit Julia en souriant timidement, mais pas ce soir, ajouta-t-elle.

William plongea alors le visage vers son ventre et il l'embrassa tendrement pendant un long moment avant que Julia ne vienne déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Viens, je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger pour que tu puisse aller te coucher, dit-elle doucement en lui prenant la main pour l'entrainer hors de la pièce avec elle.

* * *

Une fois le repas prêt, Julia rejoignit William dans leur salon. Elle le vit le regard perdu sur les notes et les dessins qui jalonnaient le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda timidement l'Inspecteur.

-J'ai reproduis les dessins que Jane faisaient et…et je crois avoir trouvé mes réponses. William, regarde cette maison, regarde son emplacement, au bord d'un lac. Les fleurs qui poussent devant le mur, le porche en bois, cela ne te dit rien?

-Eh bien…

-La maison de mon père, au bord du lac, là où il est mort. Et là, regarde, dit-elle en lui montrant un autre dessin, une rose, et une rose morte. Les roses étaient les fleurs préférées de ma mère, elle portait toujours un parfum sur elle. Et le dessin avec les silhouettes, il représente deux jeunes filles, un homme, une femme et un loup, nous avions un loup que mon père avait domestiqué. Il y a ceci aussi.

Elle s'éloigna de lui pour se pencher sur la table basse et lui présenter un pendentif.

-Jane ne le quittait jamais, elle me l'a remis un jour et j'ai fouillé mes coffres à bijoux, ce pendentif est l'exacte réplique.

-Julia tu…

-Jane est environ âgée de quinze ans, elle sait tout cela sur ma famille, et elle est apparue la première fois alors que j'étais déjà enceinte mais j'ignorais que s'en était le cas. Le seul mot qu'elle ait prononcé était « maman ».

-Tu crois qu'elle est…ta mère?

-Pas ma mère, ma fille. L'enfant que j'ai porté aurait quinze ans aujourd'hui et son père ainsi que moi-même avons les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds et…

-Julia, lança William en lui prenant les mains, pourquoi verrais-tu cette enfant? Comment peut -elle connaitre des choses sur toi avant même que tu ne tombes enceinte la première fois? Et pourquoi après tant d'années?

-Je t'ai toujours dit que je ne regrettais pas ce que j'ai fait lorsque j'ai avorté. Et dans un sens c'est le cas, mais dans un autre, je l'ai regretté William. J'ai failli te perdre pour cela, je…j'ai commis un acte qui aurait pu ne jamais te donner un enfant. Et pire que tout, je l'ai empêché de vivre.

-Les circonstances étaient compliquées.

-Peut être bien, mais si mon inconscient me torturait de la sorte? Et si, maintenant que je m'apprêtais à donner la vie une fois encore, cette enfant que je n'ai pas eu est venue me tourmenter?

-Tu n'as plus revue cette jeune fille depuis des semaines déjà.

-Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne reviendra pas, elle reviendra, parce que je veux que se soit le cas, je veux savoir William. Je veux lui parler, même si elle n'est que dans mon esprit, j'ai besoin de le faire, pour comprendre et être e paix avec moi-même.

-Je comprends, acquiesça son époux, et je serai là pour t'épauler.

-Tu ne veux pas m'en empêcher?

-Je te connais assez pour savoir que je ne peux t'empêcher de faire quoique se soit.

Ils se sourirent timidement et Julia se lova dans ses bras pour une tendre étreinte. Son regard voyagea vers la porte du salon, vers cette silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien et qui s'y trouvait dans l'embrassure, celle d'une jeune fille de quinze ans aux longues boucles blondes et au regard d'acier. Celle qui la regardait intensément et dont un long sourire se dessinait sur ses fines lèvres à peines rosies.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	11. Noël

11. Noël

Cela faisait déjà deux mois que Julia n'avait plus passé une nuit paisible. Deux mois qu'elle était en proie à des cauchemars. Depuis deux mois, elle se réveillait presque chaque nuit en sursaut, le souffle court, le cœur battant la chamade, la sueur ruisselante dans son dos. La plupart du temps, William se réveillait en entendant ses cris de panique. Il ne dormait pas davantage qu'elle. Il la prenait chaque nuit dans ses bras, il attendait qu'elle ne s'endorme avant de la sentir se crisper contre lui, avant de croiser son regard, avant de la rassurer et la consoler, encore et encore.

-Tu devrais voir un de tes confrère chérie, lui dit-il un soir en caressant ses cheveux, tu ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Tu es épuisée, ce n'est pas bon, ni pour toi, ni pour le bébé.

-Je veux régler cela toute seule William, lui avait répondit Julia entre deux sanglots, personne ne peut m'aider. Elle m'échappe à chaque fois que je crois pouvoir la toucher, les jours comme les nuits et ça ne s'arrêtera pas temps que je n'ai pas mes réponses.

Il avait alors soupiré profondément et il l'avait embrassé avant de la bercer tendrement, avant de la regarder s'endormir dans ses bras, encore une fois.

Mais lui aussi était épuisé. Lui aussi, il avait du mal à faire son travail. Parfois, il s'endormait à son bureau, au beau milieu de la journée, sans même lâcher le crayon qu'il avait entre les mains.

-Ah la grossesse, lançait Brakenreid en riant, je connais ça. Je suis certain que Madame Murdoch ne vous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour vous reposer. Je me souviens de Margaret, toujours à vouloir…enfin vous voyez…elle ne me laissait pas de répits. M'enfin je ne vais pas m'en plaindre et vous ne devriez pas non plus Murdoch, profitez-en parce qu'une fois que le bébé est là, elle vous maudira et ne se laissera plus toucher pendant des semaines. Sans compter qu'il n'y aura que le petit ange qui pleure dans la pièce voisine qui aura droit à toutes ses attentions. Ca passera après quelques mois.

William n'avait pas répondu. Il avait compris à quoi son supérieur faisait référence. Mais Brakenreid était bien loin de la vérité, du moins pour les raisons de sa si grande fatigue, car il devait avouer qu'en effet, les hormones devaient faire leur œuvre. Julia était devenue à la fois si passionnée, demandeuse, câline et pourtant soupe-au-lait qu'il se demandait encore comment il allait tenir les dernières semaines de grossesse avec une telle femme dans sa vie. Il se souvenait d'une casserole ayant volé si près de sa tête qu'il en avait senti le souffle dans ses cheveux. Mais William se souvenait aussi des instants où son épouse se serrait tout contre lui, sans un mot, plaçant ses mains sur son ventre pour lui faire sentir les mouvements de leur enfant à venir. Il savait que Julia avait un caractère bien trempé et il ne pouvait que l'aimer encore davantage, malgré ses sauts d'humeur et ses élans passionnés.

* * *

La neige recouvrait enfin la ville de Toronto. Elle s'était fait attendre cette année là, au grand bonheur des habitants de la ville qui savaient que l'hiver serait bien trop long une fois encore. Les boutiques se remplissaient des plus beaux tissus, jouets, des mets les plus raffinés, la ville baignait dans une atmosphère de fête.

Le Docteur Ogden aimait particulièrement cette période de l'année. Noël. Pourtant, cette année là, elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps chez elle, au lit, allongée sur le canapé devant la cheminée, incapable de faire plus de cinquante mètres sans sentir une atroce douleur dans son ventre. Selon les estimations d'Isaac, qu'elle voyait de plus en plus souvent, l'enfant allait bientôt naitre, si tout se passait bien, le mois prochain. Et ainsi, pour parer à tout risque éventuel de le mettre en danger, et sa mère également, elle était contrainte de se déplacer le moins possible. William y veillait autant que son emploi du temps lui permettait. Mais ce soir là, malgré les mises en garde de son époux, Julia avait voulu passer le réveillon de Noël entourée de ses amis, dans la maison qu'elle occupait avec son époux. Leur dame de maison avait tout préparé selon ses recommandations et bientôt, la demeure serait remplie de rires et de discutions en tous genres.

* * *

William avait mis quelques minutes à se préparer dans leur chambre. Il terminait de boutonner son costume en descendant l'escalier lorsqu'il se figea sur place en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Julia se trouvait dans l'entrée, debout sur un escabeau, accrochant une branche de gui à la poutre du plafond. Il accourut vers elle et posa aussitôt ses mains dans son dos.

-Bon sang Julia, descends tout de suite de là.

-Une..seconde, grommela Julia dans un dernier effort avant de s'exécuter avec difficulté pour regarder son chef d'œuvre en souriant, il manquait le gui.

Elle baissa les yeux vers William qui lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu aurai dû demander à Yvonne de le faire.

-Je viens de la renvoyer chez elle pour qu'elle puisse passer Noël en famille.

-Mais imagine si tu étais tombée et…

Elle le coupa en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Puis ses bras se nouèrent autour de son cou et le souffle tiède de la jeune femme se glissa sur ses lèvres.

-Nous sommes sous une branche de gui William, murmura-t-elle doucement, et sais-tu ce qu'il est de coutume de faire sous une branche de gui?

-Je pense que tu te proposes de me le dire?

-Non, je vais vous le montrer Inspecteur, murmura Julia en souriant.

Puis, avec une extrême lenteur, elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle lui sourit une fois encore avant de prendre délicatement la lèvre de William entre ses dents. Il ferma les yeux, glissant ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme. Elle sourit et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue lui demanda la permission, et une seconde après, elle rencontra celle du jeune homme pour une longue lutte. Le baiser était profond et sensuel, plein de promesses et d'amour. Il leur coupa le souffle à tout les deux.

-Tu aurai pu tomber de cet escabeau Julia, murmura William sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, eh puis…si je n'avais pas accroché cette branche, je n'aurai pas partagé le plus exquis des baiser avec mon époux.

Ils sourirent et renouvelèrent aussitôt leur baiser, juste au moment où la cloche de la porte d'entrée retentit, leur signalant que le premier invité était arrivé. Ils se séparèrent et allèrent ouvrir ensemble.

-George, lança William à-demi amusé, décidément, toujours au bon moment. Joyeux Noël.

-Joyeux Noël Monsieur, Docteur, répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

William et Julia échangèrent un regard et le laissèrent entrer avant que la maison ne soit remplie au fur et à mesure que les minutes ne passent.

* * *

Le repas et la soirée avait été parfaits. Julia avait été aux anges et incroyablement gâtée par ses amis qui avaient tous apporté quelque chose pour le bébé. William l'avait observé toute la soirée, du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait en paix et heureuse malgré les quelques instants qu'elle passait parfois le regard perdu dans le vide, malgré les timides grimaces de douleur qui glissaient sur son visage lorsqu'elle prétextait devoir chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine.

-Elle est ici William, Jane est avec nous, avait murmuré Julia à la fin du repas.

Il l'avait alors pris dans ses bras et il avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue.

-Elle ne te fera jamais de mal, nous sommes bien trop nombreux ici ce soir, et nous t'aimons tous.

Lorsque l'horloge de la salle à manger sonna les 23h30, le petit groupe se leva et se dirigea vers le vestibule pour prendre leur manteau et leur chapeau.

-Tu es certaine vouloir faire le trajet à pieds?

-Je n'ai plus quitté cette maison depuis trois semaines William, murmura Julia, j'ai envie de marcher avec vous jusqu'à l'église. Elle n'est qu'au bout de la rue. Je veux venir avec toi et m'asseoir à tes cotés pour la messe. Laisse-moi faire cela pour toi.

-Bien mais si tu as quoique se soit de…

-Je te le dirai, je te le promets, répondit Julia avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres pour suivre leurs amis qui sortaient déjà sur le perron en bois.

Ainsi toute la petite troupe se mit en marche, Bobby et John à l'avant, suivis par les couples étroitement enlacés pour se protéger du froid et de la neige qui tombait abondement.

* * *

Le sermon dura un long moment et le bois dur du banc fut particulièrement inconfortable pour Julia. Mais pourtant, elle ne broncha pas. Elle gardait sa main dans celle de William la plupart du temps, laissant sa tête sur son épaule. Et lorsque le prête termina son sermon, elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser son ventre tendrement.

-Ainsi, mes enfants, n'oubliez jamais l'histoire de David contre Goliath. Allez en paix et que Dieu vous bénisse. Joyeux Noel.

William fit le signe de croix et croisa aussitôt le regard de son épouse.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Non je…nous n'avons pas encore choisi de nom pour un garçon.

-Eh bien tu sembles refuser toutes mes propositions donc je…

-David, murmura Julia, c'est un beau prénom qu'en dis-tu? Et si nous appelons notre fils de cette façon, nous nous souviendrons toujours de ce réveillon, de ces instants où nous étions heureux.

William resta muet quelques instants, sans même se soucier des personnes qui se trouvaient dans l'église et qui s'apprêtaient à la quitter. Il posa ses mains sur le ventre rond de Julia et il s'y pencha pour y déposer un baiser.

-David, murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Julia, c'est un prénom qui me convient.

-Dans ce cas, ce sera Eléonore ou David.

Il acquiesça et ils s'embrassèrent quelques instants avant de quitter eux aussi l'église, avant d'affronter le froid mordant de l'hiver et que chacun ne rentre chez soi.

Pourtant, malgré la fatigue, William ne voulait pas que cette soirée se termine.

-Que serait Noël sans cadeau? Avait-il dit à Julia alors qu'ils retiraient leur manteau.

-Eh bien, montre-moi ton cadeau et je te montrerai le mien.

Après un dernier regard, William glissa un bras dans le creux des genoux de Julia et l'autre dans son dos pour la porter tout contre lui.

-Arriveras-tu à me porter à l'étage? Lança Julia en riant alors qu'il commençait sa progression. J'ai pris du poids tu sais.

-Oooh oui je sais.

-WILLIAM !

Il rit doucement et continua sa progression jusqu'à arriver devant une porte close au fond du couloir. Là il déposa Julia et il se mit dans son dos. Il ouvrit la porte.

-Ferme les yeux, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-Non, tu n'as pas…

-Ferme les yeux et laisse-toi te guider.

Julia leva les yeux au plafond et obéit. Elle sentit William poser une main sur son ventre et de l'autre, il alluma la lumière. Il la fit avancer dans la pièce avec son corps et une fois à l'intérieur il reprit la parole.

-Ouvre les.

Elle obéit une fois encore et elle se figea sur place en regardant tout autour d'elle. Ils se trouvaient dans une chambre parfaitement rangée et décorée, une chambre d'enfant, avec une armoire, une commode, un lit, un fauteuil à bascule, une bibliothèque, une grande fenêtre, un coffre à jouets. Il y avait un tapis sur le parquet, des rideaux à la fenêtre, des peluches sur la bibliothèque, quelques livres pour enfant et au-dessus du berceau, un mobile en bois coloré. Julia avança vers le lit et laissa glisser ses doigts sur le bois clair.

-Ce bois provient de l'arbre du jardin qui est tombé cet automne, dit-elle doucement, tu…tu as fait ça de tes propres mains? Et le mobile aussi, j'ai vu ces pièces dans ton bureau, tu disais que c'était pour une affaire.

-En effet.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts le montant du berceau.

-Lorsque le bébé sera né j'y graverai son prénom, murmura William, et j'ai mis une photo de nous sur l'étagère, je voulais qu'il sache que…que nous veillerons toujours sur lui.

-Tu as fait tout ça pour nous, lança Julia en un sanglot en se tournant vers lui, pour notre famille.

-Yvonne m'a un peu aidé, répondit timidement William.

-Oh chéri, soupira Julia avant de se jeter dans ses bras, c'est magnifique.

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et ils restèrent un long moment enlacés en silence.

-Merci, lança Julia en s'éloignant.

Il lui sourit et sortit un petit écrin de la poche de son pantalon.

-J'ai aussi un petit cadeau pour la future maman.

Celle-ci lui sourit largement et elle prit le paquet entre ses doigts avant de l'ouvrir, avant qu'elle ne découvre un pendentif en argent sertit d'une pierre bleue.

-Merci, dit-elle dans un souffle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour le futur papa, dit-elle à bout de souffle.

Elle plongea sa main dans sa robe et en sortit un autre écrin sombre mais un peu plus grand. William l'ouvrit et découvrit une montre à gousset qu'il ouvrit aussitôt pour y lire ce qu'il y avait de gravé à l'intérieur.

-_A William, avec tout mon amour. A toi pour toujours. Julia. _Merci, merci mon amour. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et un autre baiser.

-Joyeux Noël Madame Murdoch.

-Joyeux Noël Monsieur Murdoch.

-Joyeux Noël petit ange, dirent-ils à l'unisson en riant en caressant le ventre de Julia avant d'échanger un autre baiser.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	12. Cauchemar

_Merci pour vos reviews :)_

* * *

12. Cauchemar

Noël était passé depuis quelques jours déjà. Le soir du nouvel an dont le bal annuel de la police était prévu pour le soir même. Comme chaque année, chaque policier et leur épouse y étaient conviés. Mais cette année là, Monsieur et Madame Murdoch n'y participèrent pas.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuse d'y aller sans moi William, avant protesté Julia, ce sont tes collègues après tout, pas les miens.

-Mais ce sont nos amis, eh puis, il est tout à fait inconcevable que j'y aille sans mon épouse. Je ne vais pas te laisser seule un jour pareil.

La jeune femme avait alors cessé de protester, elle avait simplement soupiré et elle s'était contentée de ramener contre elle la couverture dans laquelle elle était enroulée depuis des heures déjà.

Le soir du nouvel se passa comme de nombreux autres dans la demeure des Murdoch. Ils avaient dinés en tête en tête, ils avaient pris place sur leur canapé, serrés l'un contre l'autre à regarder le feu bruler dans leur cheminée. Ils avaient parlé pendant des heures, se remémorant leurs souvenirs en commun, ils avaient entendu les feux d'artifice crépiter au-dessus de la ville. Aussitôt les souvenirs du nouvel an où ils s'étaient retrouvés leur revinrent en mémoire. Ils avaient partagé de longs et interminables baisers, jusqu'au moment où la clameur venant de la ville se calma. Ils montèrent alors dans leur chambre, William aidant au mieux Julia pour qui monter les escaliers était devenu une épreuve épouvantable. Ils s'étaient préparés pour la nuit, et ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, étroitement enlacés.

* * *

_Elle marchait dans ce long couloir d'hôpital une fois encore. Il était totalement désert, d'un blanc immaculé. Le soleil entrait par les larges fenêtres et quelques voilages dansaient au faible souffle du vent. Des cris de douleur résonnaient, une femme souffrait. _

_Elle continuait de marcher, d'un pas lent et mécanique jusqu'à arriver à une porte en bois au fond du couloir. La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Une jeune femme aux boucles blondes se trouvait sur un lit, des femmes en blouse blanche tout autour d'elle. Julia se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, incapable de faire un pas de plus à l'intérieur. Elle reconnut la jeune femme allongée, c'était elle. Elle poussa un autre cri de douleur qui résonna dans toute l'enceinte du bâtiment. L'instant d'après, un nouveau né cria. Une femme l'éloigna de la jeune mère qui reposa sa tête sur les oreillers. Julia croisa son propre regard, ce regard qui la glaça d'effroi. Celle qui était allongée se détendit aussitôt et en une seconde, la vie la quitta. Le sang imprégna les draps, l'enfant fut déposé dans un bac en bois, sans que personne ne lui accorde la moindre attention. Dans un souffle à peine perceptible, les sages femmes et infirmières disparurent. Il n'y avait que cet enfant, pleurant à chaudes larmes, le corps sans vie de sa mère et Julia, debout au centre de la pièce. Après un dernier regard à sa propre dépouille, elle se dirigea vers le nouveau né. Mais une jeune fille lui barra le passage. Jane. _

_-Le bébé, murmura Julia, laisse-moi passer Jane, il a besoin de sa mère. _

_-Sa mère est morte._

_-Non, c'est…c'est moi. _

_Jane tendit alors la main vers elle et la posa sur le ventre plat de Julia. _

_-Tu n'as pas d'enfant, à cause de ce que tu as fait tu n'en auras plus jamais. Cet enfant n'est pas à toi, tu ne le mérite pas. _

_-Je t'en prie, supplia Julia en pleurant, laisse-moi prendre mon enfant. _

_-C'est elle qui le prendra. _

_Julia vit alors une petite fille approcher, elle devait avoir cinq ou six ans. Elle la trouva très belle, telle une poupée de cire, ses cheveux couleurs or étaient presque blancs mais ses yeux d'un bleu profond semblait pourtant sans vie. Elle lui lança un regard noir et prit le bébé dans ses bras. _

_-Je t'en supplie, ajouta Julia, ce n'est qu'un innocent bébé. Il n'est pas responsable de mes actes. Ce n'est pas lui qui t'a fait du mal, mais moi, c'est moi que tu dois punir, pas lui. _

_La jeune fille rit aux éclats et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la fillette qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. _

_-Tu n'as toujours pas compris._

_-Compris quoi? Parle moi._

_-Tu crois que je suis l'enfant que tu as tué? Je ne suis pas ta fille, elle en revanche, dit-elle en regardant la fillette une fois encore, elle est venue chercher la vie que tu lui dois, celle de ce bébé. Celui que tu as décidé d'aimer alors qu'elle, tu ne l'a jamais aimé. _

_-Non, je…c'est faux._

_-Tu la retrouveras dans la mort._

_- NON Jane! _

_Le décors tout autour d'elle vola en éclats. Elle sentit un poids sur sa poitrine, le souffle lui manquer._

_-JANE JANE ! Criait-elle pourtant sans la moindre réponse. _

_Le noir l'entoura aussitôt, le froid, la mort._

* * *

La jeune femme se trouvait sur le canapé de son salon, le regard perdu sur les dernières braises dans l'antre. Elle avait terminé depuis longtemps la tasse de thé qui se trouvait sur le guéridon à côté d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ressentait encore ce froid si pénétrant, celui qu'elle avait ressenti dans son cauchemar. Elle avait alors décidé de quitter le lit, ne voulant pas réveiller William qui avait autant besoin de sommeil qu'elle. Elle était descendu et se trouvait là, depuis de nombreuses minutes déjà, attendant simplement que le jour ne se lève et ne fasse disparaitre ses peurs.

Elle entendit un craquement derrière elle, mais elle ne broncha pas. Elle ne savait plus si elle était réveillée ou non, si Jane allait apparaitre devant elle ou pas. Eh puis, très doucement, William approcha d'elle. Il posa sa main sur la sienne. N'ayant toujours aucune réaction de la part de son épouse, il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens avant de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il prit une autre couverture dans laquelle il s'enroula également. Il se saisit des épaules de Julia et il l'attira contre lui, s'allongeant doucement sur le canapé. La jeune femme se lova aussitôt contre lui sans pour autant quitter le feu des yeux. Il ne lui posa aucune question, il savait pourquoi elle se trouvait là. Il resserra alors simplement ses bras autour d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

-Personne ne m'enlèvera mon bébé William, murmura Julia, même si je dois mourir en le mettant au monde, jamais personne n'aura le pouvoir de le séparer de son père.

-Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait le faire? Dit-il doucement au creux de son oreille.

-J'ai commis des actes ignobles et jamais je ne pourrai oublier, si quelqu'un doit payer le prix de cela, c'est moi. Ce n'est ni toi, ni notre petit miracle.

-Il ne nous arrivera rien, à aucun de nous trois, je te le promets.

Julia ne répondit pas et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Doucement, elle sentait la chaleur la gagner à nouveau. Il avait simplement fallu que William la prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle ressente son amour et sa tendresse, pour qu'elle se sente plus en paix. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait chasser de son esprit le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait.

* * *

Après ce cauchemar plus violent que tous les autres, l'état de santé de Julia s'était nettement détérioré. L'arrivée imminente de l'enfant , son manque de sommeil et ses inquiétudes avaient au raison du peu de forces qui lui restaient encore. Elle ne quittait dès lors plus la chambre conjugale. Parfois, elle se rendait dans celle de leur enfant, au bout du couloir. Elle prenait place dans la chaise à bascule et elle demeurait prostrée pendant de longues minutes, le regard posé sur le berceau. William ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il rentrait le soir pour la voir le regard vide, les yeux rougis, immobile et silencieuse. Il la suppliait de manger, pour son bien à elle, et celui de leur enfant. Il veillait à l'hydrater, à tout faire pour qu'elle ait à bouger le moins possible. Il lui ramenait des livres qu'elle s'empressait de lire au début, et qu'elle ne touchait même plus au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. L'Inspecteur Murdoch ne reconnaissait plus la femme qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années, cette femme forte et courageuse, déterminée et obstinée. Julia n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, terrifiée à l'idée de perdre cet enfant qu'elle portait.

William ne supportait plus de la voir s'éteindre de jour en jour. Il avait demandé des congés exceptionnels et il passait le plus clair de son temps avec elle. Il cuisinait, il l'aidait à faire sa toilette, il veillait sur elle pendant des heures lorsqu'elle dormait. Voir Julia dans cet état, ne pouvait que lui rappeler ce qu'il avait vécu un bon nombre d'années plus tôt avec Liza. Mais même s'il avait pu se remettre de la perte de sa fiancée, il ne pourrait se remettre de la perte de la femme qui partageait sa vie aujourd'hui. Il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé personne avant elle. Elle était tout pour lui, sa meilleure amie, son épouse, son âme-sœur.

* * *

Le mois de janvier touchait presque à sa fin. La tempête de neige faisait rage depuis trois jours. Trois jours que la ville toute entière était paralysée, trois jours entiers que les coupures de courants étaient fréquentes. Depuis trois jours le monde semblait s'être arrêté et se fut au petit matin d'hiver, alors que la neige battait la vitre de la chambre à couchée, que la jeune femme hurla de douleur.

-William, William, criait-elle en regardant la pièce vide autour d'elle.

Elle posa instinctivement la main sur son ventre et ferma les yeux une fois encore. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et dans le couloir, puis, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Ils ne purent qu'échanger un regard pour comprendre.

-Le bébé…soupira Julia avant d'hurler plus fort.

-Non, non il ne peut pas…la tempête, dit-il en venant tout près de Julia, pas maintenant.

-Je crois que….aaaaaah…William c'est le moment.

-Personne ne peut sortir chérie, la sage-femme ne pourra pas venir.

-Alors…alors, c'est…à toi de …de le faire.

-Je ne suis pas Docteur Julia et avec ton état fragile je…

-Tu n'as pas le choix…je t'en prie William, dit-elle à bout de souffle avant une autre contraction, je te guiderai mais…il faut que…tu m'aides. Tu dois mettre ton enfant au monde...Je n'y arriverai pas sans…sans toi.

Il acquiesça machinalement et il se leva alors d'un bond pour rejoindre la salle de bains où se trouvaient prêts depuis des jours déjà le matériel nécessaire. Il croisa son regard dans le miroir et il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, paniqué à l'idée que d'un moment à l'autre il allait être père. Il était débordant de joie et de peur, peur que rien ne se passe comme il le faut, peur que par sa faute l'enfant ne meurt, que Julia ne meurt, que tous les deux ne meurent. Il entendit un autre cri de douleur et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il devait être courageux et confiant, pour eux, pour Julia, pour leur miracle. Il prit le plateau en métal et quitta la salle de bains, voyant Julia déjà couverte de sueur alors qu'elle avait retiré les couvertures de son corps et qu'elle remontait le bas de sa chemise de nuit. Ils croisèrent leur regard et il avança vers elle une fois encore. Il lui prit la main et de l'autre caressa son front.

-William, tu dois…sauver le bébé, quoiqu'il arrive. Et saches que…je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et que quoiqu'il arrive…j'ai passé les plus beaux moments de ma vie avec toi.

-Je t'aime aussi Julia, infiniment.

-Promets-moi de…sauver le bébé.

-Je te promets de tout faire pour que vous viviez tous les deux. Nous allons mettre au monde notre enfant ensemble Julia, ensemble.

Elle acquiesça et il l'embrassa quelques secondes avant de quitter son visage et de se placer entre ses jambes.

-Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, murmura William la gorge nouée.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	13. Une âme

13. Une âme

Cette matinée d'hiver avait été longue, interminable, éprouvante. Les minutes et les heures passaient, la neige s'accumulait sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre à coucher, la ville se paralysait une fois encore. Pourtant, la scène qui se jouait dans cette petite demeure de la rue Jarvis, allait marquer la vie d'un bon nombre de personnes, en particulier le couple qui s'y trouvait depuis que le soleil s'était levé.

Un cri de douleur résonna une fois encore. Les ongles de Julia s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans le matelas du lit. Une fois encore sa tête se perdit dans les oreillers moelleux mais trempés. Elle avait le souffle court, les cheveux barrant son front étaient trempés, sa lèvre inférieure saignait presque à force de la mordre encore et encore.

-Est-ce que…tu…vois la…la tête…Dit-elle à bout de forces tout en reprenant son souffle.

-Un dernier effort Julia et il est là, je vois ses cheveux, répondit William entre ses jambes.

Elle le regarda simplement en respirant profondément, voyant le sang imprégner les draps, glisser sur ses cuisses et sur les mains de William.

-Il aurait…déjà dû…il…

William croisa son regard paniqué et il arriva à son visage pour et prendre la parole aussitôt.

-Il n'est pas mort, d'accord? Alors encore un dernier effort chérie. Je sais que tu es à bout de forces, mais si tu abandonnes maintenant je ne te le pardonnerais pas. Bats toi, tu m'entends?

Julia acquiesça et William déposa un baiser sur son front avant de reprendre sa position. Elle sentit les mains de son époux sur ses cuisses avant qu'il n'acquiesce une fois encore.

-Vas-y Julia.

Elle rassembla tout son courage et après un dernier soupir, elle poussa de toutes ses forces dans un autre cri de douleur.

-Continue, continue, il arrive, lança William pour l'encourager, c'est bon, encore un dernier effort, un dernier petit effort et je pourrais t'aider, allez Julia.

Elle le regarda en poussant une toute dernière fois, sachant que lorsque William lui dirait que l'enfant était parfaitement sorti, elle s'évanouirait tant la douleur était insoutenable.

-Je l'ai, je l'ai, lança William en prenant le nouveau né par les épaules pour le poser sur les draps.

Julia soupira et s'apprêta à se laisser tomber une dernière fois lorsqu'un détail la paralysa sur place.

-Il...ne pleure pas, dit-elle dans un soupir, il doit pleurer William.

Celui-ci sentit sa gorge se nouer en regardant le petit être qui se trouvait devant lui, celui qui avait les yeux clos et qui restait immobile et silencieux.

-William, sanglota Julia en voulant se redresser un peu plus pour le voir, pourquoi il ne pleure pas?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et sans la moindre hésitation, il prit l'enfant contre lui.

-Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, murmura-t-il, respire, respire.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il vit l'enfant ouvrir la bouche et qu'un cri puissant s'en échappa. William ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de lever les yeux vers Julia qui le regardait toujours. Les larmes de la jeune femme s'étaient mêlés à sa sueur, mais un sourire barrait à présent son visage. Elle se détendit alors complètement et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

-Maintenant tu dois…couper le cordon. Coupe-le et ensuite…ligature-le...Nettoie son corps…et couvre-le.

William s'exécuta et emmaillota l'enfant hurlant dans une serviette propre. Puis, il regarda une fois encore la jeune femme qui luttait pour rester éveillée.

-Tu dois…sortir le…placenta et…et…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, fermant les yeux, incapable de lutter une seule seconde de plus. Aussitôt le jeune homme s'éloigna pour placer l'enfant sur la poitrine de sa mère. Il porta ses mains au visage de Julia pour caresser tendrement sa peau. Puis, après leur avoir accordé un dernier regard à tout les deux, il veilla à faire ce qu'elle lui avait dit, à la nettoyer avec un peu d'eau, à retirer les morceaux de tissu remplis de sang pour finalement la recouvrir d'une couverture propre. Enfin, il revint vers elle. Il se risqua à prendre son pouls, remarquant la pâleur de sa peau et son souffle à peine perceptible. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de caresser tendrement celui de l'enfant qui s'était endormi contre elle.

-Bats-toi Julia, bats-toi pour nous, je t'en prie, murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

_Elle marchait dans ce couloir d'hôpital une fois encore. Au fond de celui-ci se trouvait une porte en bois, qui s'ouvrit dès qu'elle s'en approcha. Elle se trouvait dans cette pièce qu'elle avait vu dans ses pires cauchemars. Il y avait un berceau au centre de la pièce, juste un berceau. _

_Julia s'en approcha et se pencha au-dessus. Elle vit alors un nourrisson enveloppé dans un drap blanc. Ses cheveux noirs contrastaient avec le blanc immaculé tout autour de lui, ses profonds yeux bleus la regardaient intensément. Elle sourit et l'instant d'après une jeune fille apparut de l'autre côté du berceau. _

_-Il est adorable n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle doucement. Il a le sourire de son père et les yeux de sa mère. _

_-C'est un garçon? Demanda timidement Julia sans le quitter des yeux._

_-Oui, c'est un garçon et il vivra. _

_-Mais pas moi, soupira la jeune femme en posant tendrement sa main sur le ventre du bébé. _

_-Eh bien, cela dépend de toi. _

_Julia leva les yeux vers elle et reprit la parole. _

_-Dis-moi qui tu es et pourquoi tu es apparue lorsque je suis tombée enceinte. Es-tu une sorte d'ange gardien pour lui? _

_-Un ange gardien? Julia Ogden croit aux anges? Dit elle en riant._

_-J'en ai rencontré un._

_-Oh oui…William Murdoch. _

_-William Murdoch, répéta Julia en souriant. _

_Elles échangèrent encore un regard avant que la jeune fille ne lui tende la main par-dessus le berceau. _

_-Prends ma main Julia, je vais te montrer quelque chose._

_Elle hésita une seconde, lançant un autre regard à l'enfant qui se trouvait dans le berceau, avant de s'exécuter et de glisser sa main dans celle de Jane. _

_Aussitôt le décor disparut, et elles se retrouvèrent dans un parc gorgé de soleil. Julia regarda tout autour d'elle, avant de voir un couple enlacé un peu plus loin. _

_-Peter, murmura la jeune femme._

_-Tu n'as pas aimé Peter, n'est-ce pas? _

_-Je l'ignore, j'étais jeune à l'époque et je voulais réaliser mes rêves. Peter est entré dans ma vie et nous faisons ce que tout jeunes gens font. _

_-Mais tu es tombée enceinte et tu ne voulais pas renoncer à tes rêves._

_-Je pensais ne jamais pouvoir y arriver si je gardais cet enfant, soupira Julia sans quitter le couple des yeux, j'aurai dû le mettre au monde et le faire adopter, j'aurai dû le…_

_-Ne regrettes pas tes actes, coupa la jeune fille, si tu avais mis au monde cet enfant tu n'aurai pas pu l'abandonner et tu le sais. Il y a bien trop d'amour en toi pour que tu en sois capable. Tu aurais entendu son cri, tu aurai croisé son regard et ainsi tu n'aurai pas pu t'en séparer. Si tu avais gardé cet enfant, jamais tu ne serais devenue Docteur, jamais tu n'aurai rencontré l'Inspecteur Murdoch et jamais cet autre enfant serait né. _

_Julia croisa son regard avant de voir un ballon toucher le pied de Jane qui se baissa aussitôt pour le ramasser. Un petit garçon avança vers elles en courant. Elle croisa son regard bleu et elle reconnut son sourire à la première seconde. _

_-David, viens il est l'heure de rentrer, fit une voix d'homme qu'elle connaissait bien. _

_L'enfant lui lança un dernier regard et l'instant d'après, il repartit en courant dans le sens inverse, disparaissant derrière un buisson. _

_-Tu as rendu William heureux, murmura Jane en lui serrant la main tendrement, tu as sauvé des vies, un nombre incalculables de vie grâce à ce sacrifice. Mais tu as encore une vie à sauver. _

_-La tienne. _

_-Nous pouvons dire ça comme cela, murmura Jane en souriant, es-tu prête à faire encore un voyage avec moi? _

_-Serait-ce le dernier que j'aurai à faire? _

_Jane acquiesça et lui serra les mains une fois encore. _

_Le décor se transforma. Une chambre à coucher se dessina autour d'elles. Il y avait un grand lit, de larges fenêtres, une immense armoire, une commode, une table de chevet. _

_-Je connais cet endroit, murmura la jeune femme. _

_Elle s'éloigna de Jane et s'approcha du lit dans lequel se trouvait une jeune femme d'environ trente ans, ses cheveux blonds ondulaient sur l'oreiller blanc, ses fines lèvres étaient à peine rosies. Elle dormait. _

_-Te souviens-tu de ce jour? Murmura Jane dans son dos. _

_-Le jour où elle est morte, je…je m'étais allongée tout contre elle et j'avais fourré mon visage dans son cou pour sentir son parfum. La rose, elle portait toujours un parfum de rose. _

_-Et c'est ce jour là que tu as décidé de devenir Docteur. Tu voulais la rendre fière de sa fille, tu voulais sauver des vies, tu voulais changer les choses et créer un monde meilleur. _

_-Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi. _

_-Elle est fière de toi, tout comme ton père était fier de toi, tout comme je suis fière de toi. _

_Julia se tourna vers la jeune fille une fois encore et plongea son regard dans le sien avant que son cœur ne se serre dans sa poitrine. Jane lui sourit tendrement._

_-Tu as enfin compris, dit-elle en un souffle, tu sais enfin qui je suis._

_-Si je te sauvais, je me sauvais._

_-Parce que je suis toi, répondit la jeune fille, toute ta vie tu t'es battue, toute ta vie tu as voulu qu'on vienne te sauver, pour te montrer qui tu étais. Mais il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait le faire, toi et toi seule. Sauves moi Julia, sauves toi. _

_-Comment? _

_-En oubliant le passé, en laissant ton cœur se gonfler de bonheur et d'amour, en étant heureuse. Retourne vers lui, et vis. _

_A ces mots, William apparut en souriant. Il avança doucement vers elles sans quitter le regard de son épouse. La jeune fille se pencha alors sur la joue de Julia et y déposa un tendre baiser. _

_-Tu es devenue la femme que je voulais être, merci. _

_-Tu vas disparaître pour toujours alors? _

_-Non, bien sûr que non, je resterai toujours une partie de toi , eh puis, quelqu'un a besoin d'un ange gardien je crois, avec une mère telle que toi il risque de faire des bêtises, nous le savons toutes les deux, dit-elle en riant avec un clin d'œil._

_Julia rit aussi timidement et acquiesça._

_-Merci Jane._

_-Tu peux m'appeler Jules maintenant, au revoir Julia._

_-Au revoir…Jules. _

_La jeune fille disparut, tout comme le décor tout autour de Julia. Il ne restait que William, immobile, souriant._

_-Julia, murmura-t-il tendrement, es-tu prête à me rejoindre? _

_-Je ne te quitterai plus jamais William, répondit-elle en prenant la main du jeune homme._

* * *

à suivre...encore un chapitre ;)


	14. Famille

14. Famille

La jeune femme se réveillait péniblement. Tout son corps semblait flotter dans un nuage, elle était incapable de bouger, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Alors, elle tenta de comprendre où elle était, de reprendre ses esprits tant bien que mal, les yeux clos. Elle sentit un souffle tiède sur sa joue, des lèvres effleurer sa peau. Elle pouvait dire que la respiration de la personne couchée tout contre elle était lente et régulière. Elle devait être endormie. Dans un effort considérable, Julia tourna doucement la tête sur le côté gauche. Son visage se perdit dans le cou de l'homme assoupi. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en respirant son parfum. Elle le sentit bouger un peu et ses doigts se glisser dans son dos. Elle déposa alors sur sa peau un doux baiser du bout des lèvres, avant d'ouvrir enfin les yeux et de lever le regard vers lui. Comme elle l'avait pensé, William dormait paisiblement, la tenant fermement contre lui. Elle le regarda en silence un long moment, avant de glisser sa main sur son torse pour venir caresser sa joue. Une fois encore il bougea dans son sommeil, mais il ne se réveilla pas.

Julia voulait passer des heures à le regarder simplement, paisiblement, lorsque les évènements récents lui revinrent en mémoire, lorsqu'un petit gazouillement un peu plus loin lui fit reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Elle tourna alors la tête de l'autre côté pour voir un berceau à côté du lit. Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller William et parce que son corps ne semblait pas encore vouloir lui obéir pleinement, elle s'échappa de l'étreinte de son époux. Elle s'assit sur le rebords du lit, étouffant un soupir de douleur, puis, après un dernier regard à William, elle rassembla toutes ses forces et se mit debout. Elle fit les trois pas qui la séparaient du berceau avec difficulté, avant de se tenir fermement à celui-ci. Un large sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit le nourrisson qui s'y trouvait. Elle mourrait d'envie d'approcher sa main de lui, de le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle sentait que si elle lâchait le berceau, elle s'écroulerait sur le sol. Alors, elle resta là quelques instants, regardant tendrement l'enfant qui s'agitait de plus en plus en la voyant. Il se mit à pleurer doucement et Julia voulut se retourner pour prévenir William. Mais elle n'en eu pas le temps, que des bras forts s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et que le corps de William butta contre le sien dans son dos.

-Tu es réveillée, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux, Dieu merci tu es enfin réveillée.

-Il doit…il doit avoir faim, répondit Julia sans regarder son époux, mais je n'ai pas assez de forces pour…

-Prends-le Julia, coupa William, je te tiens n'ai pas peur.

Aussitôt Julia lâcha le montant du berceau et se pencha dedans pour prendre l'enfant.

-Shhhht, dit-elle doucement en le mettant contre sa poitrine, ta maman est là mon cœur.

Elle le berça quelques secondes avant de défaire les boutons de sa chemise de nuit, toujours enlacée par William.

-Viens t'allonger, dit-il doucement, tu seras mieux.

Sans lui accorder la moindre attention, Julia se laissa guider vers le lit et William l'aida à s'y asseoir, la faisant s'adosser contre le montant en bois. Elle découvrit son sein et approcha l'enfant qui se blottit tout contre, bien trop impatient pour attendre une seconde de plus. Julia sourit tendrement en le voyant téter avec véhémence.

-Je vais chercher du…

-Non, coupa Julia en levant les yeux vers William, reste avec nous.

-Mais…tu…enfin tu veux que j'assiste à ça?

Julia rit doucement et caressa d'une main la joue du jeune homme.

-Ca ne me dérange pas que tu me vois nourrir ton fils. Cela risque d'arriver encore souvent tu sais.

-Comment sais-tu que nous avons eu un fils?

-On me la dit.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et elle rit une fois encore.

-Reste chéri, dit-elle doucement, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin d'être dans tes bras.

Il acquiesça et fit le tour du lit pour venir se mettre à côté d'elle. Elle s'adossa contre son torse sans quitter des yeux le nourrisson.

-Tu m'as fait peur tu sais, murmura William, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.

-J'ai aussi eu peur William, avoua Julia, mais tu as prié pour moi et pour notre petit ange.

-Je ne pouvais faire que ça, je sais que tu…

-J'aimerai le faire baptiser William, dit-elle en le regardant enfin, je veux qu'il croit en quelque chose, je veux qu'il te ressemble, qu'il ait cette foi inébranlable en lui.

-Tu…veux vraiment?

Elle acquiesça en souriant avant de reprendre la parole.

-En revanche, j'y ai réfléchis et je ne souhaite pas qu'il aille dans une école catholique, ou protestante, ou d'aucune religion que se soit. Il ira dans la meilleure école privée de garçons, mais une école athéiste. Nous irons à l'église ensemble, tous les trois, peut être pas tous les dimanches, je ne le supporterai pas, dit-elle en riant en même temps que William, mais je souhaite que tu lui apprennes tout ce que tu sais.

-Je le ferai, murmura William en caressant la joue de son fils, merci.

Julia lui sourit avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, ils regardèrent tous les deux l'enfant s'endormir contre le sein de sa mère. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, William glissa son doigt sur la joue de son fils un instant encore, avant d'effleurer la peau sensible du sein de Julia.

-William j'aimerai m'excuser.

-Pour quelle raison?

-Je…pour ce que je t'ai demandé de faire. Aucun homme ne devrait voir son épouse dans l'état dans lequel j'étais. J'ai peur que…que tu ne me désire plus après avoir vécu ce que tu as vécu.

-Oh Julia, soupira William en riant au creux de son oreille, peu d'hommes peuvent vivre la joie de mettre au monde leur propre enfant et je suis heureux de faire parmi ceux qui l'ont fait.

-Mais tu m'as vu, enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je t'avoue que je savais ce que j'allais voir, après que tu m'ais annoncé que tu étais enceinte, j'ai lu des livres sur l'accouchement et j'en ai vu des illustrations. Bien entendu le vivre était tout à fait différent mais…

-Voudras-tu encore me faire l'amour?

Il rit une fois encore et lui tourna doucement la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Docteur Ogden vous êtes une femme merveilleuse et très intelligente, mais parfois il vous arrive de penser des choses bien stupides. Bien entendu que je veux encore te faire l'amour, et lorsque ton corps se sera remit de la naissance de notre fils je m'emploierai à te faire l'amour, encore et encore, dit-il sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser langoureusement pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d'arrêter.

-Ca n'arrivera jamais, répondit Julia en l'embrassant passionnément à son tour.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle en souriant avant d'accorder à nouveau leur attention à l'enfant.

-Il est magnifique, soupira Julia en glissant un doigt dans la minuscule petite main de leur fils, il te ressemblera.

-Non, il a tes yeux et avec un peu de chance il aura ton entêtement.

-Sans mon entêtement, nous ne serions peut être pas là tout les deux.

-Que veux-tu dire par là?

-J'ai revu Jane, enfin ce n'est pas son nom en réalité, et j'ai compris.

-Qu'as-tu compris?

-Que je devais lâcher prise avec le passé et n'avoir aucun regret. Que je devais être fière de la femme que je suis devenue et heureuse d'avoir l'homme que j'aime dans ma vie. Mon entêtement m'aura poussé à vouloir connaitre la vérité et c'est ce qui m'a sauvé. Aujourd'hui je ne veux plus lutter avec mes vieux démons, je veux être heureuse, avec toi et David.

-Tu m'en vois ravi.

Ils se sourirent et échangèrent encore un autre baiser.

-En revanche, reprit Julia, je ne souhaite pas interrompre ma carrière parce que nous avons un enfant. Comme nous en avons discuté, je partagerai mon temps entre notre fils et l'asile. Des gens ont besoin de moi et il a besoin de moi aussi, je ne souhaite pas devoir choisir.

-Je ne te demande pas de le faire, tu seras donc une femme moderne une fois encore.

-Et cela te dérange?

-Pas le moins du monde, je t'aime pour ça chérie, je t'aime, répéta William sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

-Moi aussi je t'aime William.

-Dis-moi juste encore une chose, tu ne verras plus Jane alors à l'avenir?

-Non, je ne crois pas, elle est partie pour toujours, en quelque sorte. Mais nous en reparlerons; pour l'instant, regarde notre petit ange, regarde comme il est adorable.

William fronça les sourcils à la remarque de son épouse mais celle-ci lui adressa un tendre sourire avant d'accorder toute son attention à l'enfant qu'elle tenait toujours contre elle. Elle sentit William resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle pour venir déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-David William Murdoch, notre petit miracle, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

-Notre fils.

Julia était en paix et heureuse. Elle savait que le bonheur était maintenant à portée de main, qu'il l'avait toujours été mais qu'elle en avait eu peur. Elle n'avait plus peur maintenant. Elle, qui avait sauvé tant de vie, elle avait sauvé une âme ce jour là, la sienne.

* * *

Le couple se trouvait assis sur un banc en bois dans le parc, enlacé. Ce dimanche était particulièrement beau et chaud. Ils en avaient profiter pour aller à l'église, pour prendre un pique-nique, faire une balade à bicyclette et venir se reposer au bord du lac. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils s'y trouvaient, savourant ce moment de calme.

Julia avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de son époux qui caressait tendrement son dos.

-Et que dirais-tu de rentrer maintenant? Grommela-t-il contre son oreille.

-Il est encore tôt William, répondit Julia sans le regarder, David peut encore jouer dehors, il est enfermé toute la semaine à l'école.

-Il peut jouer à la maison, dans le jardin.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et se redressa pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête.

-Peut être bien, murmura William sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, mais pour la connaitre, il te faut me suivre à la maison mon amour.

-Je crois en avoir un avant goût, répondit Julia en souriant.

-Tu n'imagine même pas, soupira William dans le creux de son oreille alors qu'elle sentit la main de son époux glisser sur sa cuisse pour s'aventurer vers son intimité, j'ai très envie de vous Madame Murdoch.

-Rentrons, grommela Julia, David jouera dans le jardin.

William rit doucement et se leva en un bond.

-David, viens, il est l'heure de rentrer, cria-t-il.

Aussitôt un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et au regard couleur de l'océan, arriva de derrière les fourrés en courant, tenant un ballon dans ses mains. Julia se leva à son tour et William plaça David sur le siège aménagé à l'arrière de sa bicyclette. Ainsi, après un dernier regard, le couple se remit en route, vers leur maison.

FIN

* * *

_Voila, cette fiction s'achève ici. Merci pour toutes vos reviews et pour ceux qui ont lu sans commenter également, merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette fiction jusqu'au bout. Peut être à bientôt et sinon...bon vent et bonne mer chez lectrices et lecteurs... _

_Julia R. _


End file.
